


Lasting Marks

by kyitsya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, I swear Ahsoka and Anakin will join later, It's just not a good time for the boys, Kadavo, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Slavery, Survivor Guilt, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force speaks, Torture, Zygerria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyitsya/pseuds/kyitsya
Summary: Slight AU where the Zygerria Arc is almost the same, but Obi-Wan and Rex stay imprisoned at Kadavo for weeks. Hope crumbles each day as Obi-Wan takes physical as well as moral blows while Rex watches from the sidelines, powerless to fight back due to the general's orders. With no rescue in sight and the Togrutas' lives on the line, the two try to hold onto their identities and simply survive.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 119
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely appalled at how Rex and Obi-Wan were thrown to the side after being rescued from Kadavo, so I rolled up my sleeves and said, "Fine, I'll do it myself." As I am all powerful in this fic, I decided to extend their imprisonment for the sake of whump and their recovery will be explored in the later chapters. Quick note, this will probably be mostly from Obi-Wan's POV cause, IDK, it just is. Also, I hate writing exposition so the fic starts in medias res. Enjoy :)

A snarl ripped itself out of Obi-Wan as he stared up at the slaver, his teeth bared. He knew he shouldn't get so worked up, but he would be damned if he let the scum in front of him win. He hated to admit it, but peace and clarity of mind were long absent in him.

His bones ached, his knees bruised, his hands bled, and his lungs rasped from the thick smog that poisoned them as they toiled. Despite all of this, the Jedi's eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns, challenging the Zygerrian in front of him, taunting him.

The slaver flashed his own fangs back in disgust at the plain disobedience. A sharp crack sounded through the sounds of the labor being performed around them. A whip curled around a Togruta girl and dragged her through the dirt to his feet, the blasted coil drawing out agonized screams that Obi-Wan was sure he would never be able to forget. The slaver's clawed finger lifted off of the button and the Togruta was given temporary relief, gasping for air amidst her tears.

"On your knees, Jedi... Or her blood is on your hands," the slaver grinned at the defiant man before him.

The ultimatum sent tendrils of cold fear throughout Obi-Wan, his mind finally recalibrating. Just how much of an idiot was he? How had he let himself get carried away so far? Obi-Wan felt the weary gazes of the other slaves as they risked punishment to worry about their fellow Togruta whose life was in his hands.

This wasn't about him. He couldn't fight them. It was not he who would be punished, but the innocents like the girl in front of him. At once, the suns in the Jedi's eyes extinguished and only a dull blue full of defeat remained. His demeanor changed, his shoulders slumping, as he slowly dropped to his knees, his head hanging heavy. He hated his very being at that moment, but he knew there was no other way. Obi-Wan caught the Togruta's teary eyes for a second, his own reflecting his sorrow.

_I'm sorry._

The slaver's barks of laughter fueled Obi-Wan's rage further, yet he quenched those flames deep within his chest until it was almost difficult to breathe. In his effort to contain himself, he hadn't even noticed the slaver moving in until it was too late. A sharp kick sent him to collide with the ground behind him, his back screaming from the contact.

And then lightning scorched him. Or, at least, it felt like it. The whip rained down on him, drawing out cries that he couldn't contain as electricity coursed through him. The slaves worked through his pain, afraid to falter and receive the same treatment.

"Bare your teeth once more and I'll have them removed, _Jedi slave_!" The slaver spat, sharply retracting the whip from the motionless body. "Now back to work!"

Obi-Wan barely registered the thumps of the slaver's boots growing fainter. His own rapidly beating heart occupied his hearing. His mind was a haze from the pain and shock, and small tremors shook his body. His first concern was getting up, or attempting to. He couldn't afford wasting more time, or others would be hurt. Obi-Wan's fingers dug into the soil as he propped himself up on his forearms. He felt trickles of wetness roll down his back as he did so. His scabs must've torn during his thrashing.

The appearance of a figure in the corner of his eye caused the man to flinch, preparing himself for another kick or lash— but this individual knelt beside him and carried no whip. Rex.

"It's me, General. Let's get you up," he said in a hushed voice, eyes darting around to make sure no slaver was looking.

Obi-Wan quickly accepted the help, thankful for Rex's caution concerning his back and for keeping him stable. Obi-Wan's grip on the clone's arm remained, however, as he looked around the room, searching. Rex immediately understood the general's anxious looking.

"The Togruta girl is safe. She moved to work on another section."

 _No doubt to get as far away as possible from me_ , Obi-Wan thought grimly. Ever since Agruss' demonstration, the Togruta had avoided him as if he were the plague.

"Good..." Obi-Wan sighed, turning his eyes to the shovels that the both of them had discarded. "I suggest we get back to work before any more trouble is caused..."

A look of anger flashed in Rex's eyes, mirroring exactly how Obi-Wan felt, yet the clone kept himself from displaying it in his body language. Obi-Wan knew that the other was frustrated that the general's own orders of "no interference" stopped him from lending a hand. Though he understood Rex's annoyance, Obi-Wan would not risk the clone getting drawn into his punishments for each slip up or for a beating to turn into an execution. Though Obi-Wan's title of The Negotiator held no value in Kadavo, he held on tight to his de-escalation tactics and all of his other characteristics of which he consisted of. It was the most he could do to preserve his spirit without spilling blood.

"They'll pay for this..." Rex muttered later on once they had finally started to shovel once more, the fires blazing in front of them reflecting his frustration. Obi-Wan silently agreed, yet offered no response. While his body worked monotonously, he reached for the Force to still his emotions. Anger would only lead to more mistakes, such as the one that had resulted in the girl being punished, and that was something that the Jedi could not allow. Anger and rage would come later, but not now. He felt his grip on his fury slip through his fingers as he released his emotions into the Force.

 _Peace, tranquility, balance_.

* * *

Night time brought no comfort. Sleep evaded him quite often due to the ache of his wounds or the millions of thoughts that buzzed in his head. Though exhaustion tugged at his very core, even a simple sound usually sent him jumping and on high alert. Obi-Wan could not sleep. Not when there were slaves who whispered to each other of how they loved one another, as if one of them would not wake up tomorrow. Not when children cried and parents shushed them, doing their best to offer comfort without any promise. And not when he was completely powerless to help them escape this sithhole even with all his powers as a Jedi.

No, Obi-Wan could not sleep. Across from his bunk lay Rex, his back turned to him. It almost looked as if the man was resting, but Obi-Wan knew better. Negative emotions of all kinds emanated from the clone, ones that were only possible when conscious.

_Defeat, rage, sorrow._

The Force wailed distressingly every single night, it's song somber and chilling. The slaves' doubts, sadness, and exhaustion bled into the Force to create a drape of despair that hung over them all in the nearly silent room. It was during the night that Obi-Wan wished for the sound of shovels, roaring fire, and the bark of orders to be present once more. Save for the whispering and weeping, nothing else kept his mind secure from the emotions that festered around him. His own mental shields were slowly beginning to tank. Just as the wounds on his body drained him of his physical energy, the wounds of the frightened slaves tormented his mind.

Obi-Wan felt the impulse to rise and fight. It would be so easy to slam the guards against the walls and run. A flick and his collar would be broken. Another flick and the guards would be motionless. But the Togrutas were in no condition to escape, he could not block every single whip without his lightsaber, and there were too many to worry about during a fight. What was the point of an escape if there would be no one left to enjoy freedom? In a way, he found that that impulse reminded him of Anakin, and he found himself smiling lightly at the thought. Force knows he hadn't smiled in a week.

He often found himself worrying about his lineage. He hoped that Anakin and Ahsoka were alive and free, yet he had no way to tell. The last time he had seen them was at the slave auction, but that was days (weeks?) ago and he had no idea as to their whereabouts after the fight. Their Force signatures were simply out of reach. Though his lack of knowledge about them disturbed him, it also relieved him that they were no where near the slave camp. Obi-Wan was sure that such thoughts also crossed Rex's mind.

Quiet sobs beneath him drew him out of his anxiety ridden thoughts. Obi-Wan's brows furrowed in sympathy as he listened to a Togruta's muffled crying, his heart aching already due to the Force's insistent reminders of the emotions of those present. Obi-Wan knew that he could not offer physical help and that very restriction tore at his soul. It wasn't simply the Jedi in him that moved him to help others. It was his nature to offer assistance and comfort those in need, and now the Togrutas in need suffered for every kind act he committed. It was a cruel punishment, one that proved just how heartless Agruss was and one that drained him of his strength. He felt as if he were being ripped in two with each choice he made as he attempted to help yet avoid punishment as well.

Obi-Wan shook his head, drawing himself out of his self-pitying thoughts. Though physical help was off limits, he could still lend a hand in a more subtle way. He took a breath to steady himself. Adopting a relaxed lotus pose in the cramped bunk that served as his bed, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let his shields crumble. Negative emotions instantly swarmed and flooded his entire being as if they were a river's water and the dam holding them had been taken down. His lungs seized at the sudden influx of emotions that now reverberated inside of him and he nearly lost consciousness.

The Jedi curled into himself as he tried to relieve himself of the choking feeling that now gripped him. The paranoia, fear, and pain that the slaves felt was now his own as well. He had to get rid of these feelings quickly. With practiced but shaky care, the overwhelming emotions disintegrated into the Force, leaving behind a panting and utterly drained Obi-Wan. The sleeping quarters almost seemed lighter despite the fact that the darkness of the room was the same as before.

"General...?" A hushed voice slipped into his ears. Obi-Wan forced his eyes open to see Rex turned, propping his torso up with his forearm against the bunk's floor. Concern glittered in the clone's eyes.

"I'm..." he took a breath, "alright, Rex..."

Rex looked as if he wanted to say something more, but stopped himself. They did not, after all, want to disturb others with their talking or risk catching a slaver's attention. As he calmed his breathing, he strained his ears and listened for the crying that had been there a few moments ago. Silence reigned and Obi-Wan felt that the tension in the air had dissipated. The Togrutas that had been plagued by anxiety ridden thoughts were now restful. He felt pleased with his work and he let himself linger on that simple yet positive feeling as the depths of rest drew him deeper and deeper. His eyes slid shut and he slept.

 _Harmony, serenity, the Force_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter down! I decided to add some Rex POV to spice it up and because I love him. Also, I'd like to thank you all for your support because my heart literally went doki doki at the comments. Quick side note, I did include a brief description of a burn wound towards the end of the chapter so just be on the look out if that disturbs you! Other than that, enjoy the show 'cause Obi-Wan and Rex certainly wont.

Every minute they spent there was a minute that Rex dreamt about ripping Agruss to shreds and blasting the facility to pieces with his vod and their gunships.

_This dar'yaim will be a pile of smoking junk when I'm done with it._

He promised.

The conditioning that they faced in the processing facility distressed him severely. He had fought for his right to be an individual in a sea of exact copies all his life. He had adopted a name, fleshed out a personality, and served by his own will and loyalty to the Republic. He refused to be another number, another clone, another casualty on the field that nobody would remember nor honor. His name was Rex. But, now, that individuality was in danger. He was being taught that he was no longer a being, but a simple slave. No designation number, no name, nobody. The thought horrified him.

The wounds that he bore ached with each task, yet he gave them no heed. He could not allow himself to slow down nor falter. The quota had to be met. The general couldn't afford missing it. Most of all, the Togrutas working beside them couldn't. So he simply pushed through the trembling of his arms, the stinging of his back, and the rasping of his lungs. Breathing was barely manageable in the thick, polluted air.

Despite the conditions, Rex knew he could take it. He had faced numerous battles where explosions rang out and blasters fired for days. He was well experienced in soldiering through tough conditions and little sleep. What truly pained him was turning a blind eye as the slavers harmed the general and he could do nothing. Orders were orders.

_"No interference, Rex."_

_Such a simple sentence, and yet it's consequences were horrific to the clone. The general kept on working, not even faltering for a second in his labor._

_"With all due respect, sir, that's ridiculous!" Rex protested instantly, his training and duty making themselves known. He could not allow that. He wouldn't. What kind of a captain would he be if he failed to protect him?_

_Obi-Wan's eyes drifted away from the ore to gaze into Rex's own as he took a moment to pause and address him. The typically soft blue eyes were now steely and severe._

_"That's an order, captain."_

Despite his strong disapproval, Rex could not bring himself to disobey. He respected the general too much to do so. No matter how much he hated it, Rex would fade into the background during conflicts between the Jedi and the Zygerrians. He was perfectly well aware of the threat to the Togrutas and what his involvement could result in. He was also very knowledgeable in the general's tendency to shoulder all the burden and suffer it alone thanks to Cody's stories.

As much as he respected the generals of the Republic, the Jedi truly were stubborn fools and Obi-Wan Kenobi was no exception when it came to his personal well being. This was especially so when he had the opportunity to sacrifice something for the sake of others. 

"Here, Rex." The general murmured under his breath as he shoved his bowl of food towards him.

 _Jetii_ , Rex huffed mentally.

Fixing the other with a stern glare, the clone pushed the bowl to it's original owner with the back of his hand. The Jedi opened his mouth and Rex had no doubt that he most likely had a response worthy of his title as the Negotiator ready at the tip of his tongue, but he promptly shut it when a slaver stalked past them and took post not too far away to survey the slaves on their meal break.

Having won the argument, even if it was due to the slaver, a small sense of victory washed over Rex. It was nice to feel some minuscule joy.

 _EAT_ , Rex signed as he took a reluctant bite of the bread-like meal. The both of them were much too underfed to simply sacrifice their food.

Seeing no alternative, the general gave up his charitable efforts and submitted to eating the dull food as well. Rex knew that the general was practically itching to offer help in any way, but he would not allow him to do so at the expense of his health. Cody would disapprove immensely if Rex were not to keep the Jedi in line. Orders or not, he would assist as much as he could from the side.

_I'll take care of him for you, vod._

* * *

Despite Agruss' tactic of punishing others in Obi-Wan's place, the slavers were never shy to unleash their fury upon him. They held Agruss in no high regard, their strict obedience only a facade when the higher up was present.

Obi-Wan had not done it intentionally, but a mother's pleas and a child's crying forced him to drop his shovel, throw his hand forward, and catch the flying whip with the Force before it had struck them. Confusion crossed the Zygerrian's faces before accusing eyes turned to the Jedi who stared back at them with cold rage.

Doom hung over him unbearably, but Obi-Wan held his ground silently, unyielding in the face of the Zygerrians. He knew that his act bode no well, but relief flooded him as the slavers locked onto their new target. The mother quickly uncurled herself from her protective position over her son before pulling him to his feet and scampering off.

"You think you have a right to stop us, slave?" One of them snarled. 

In that moment, Obi-Wan felt pity for the slavers. They truly did not care about others and failed to see the lows to which they had sunk. The very concept of compassion evaded the Zygerrians before him. No reasoning would justify his actions. No talking would solve the situation. Persuasion was a lost cause. In fact, he feared that an argument would only escalate it. No words left him.

"You are to speak when spoken to!" The end of an electrostaff struck him across the face. 

The Jedi stumbled to the side, his steps uneven on the dusty ground. He hissed, bringing a hand to his face. A sharp kick behind his knee brought him to the floor. A harsh, foreign language sounded through the ringing in his ears. Weight appeared on his collar.

_Fire. Pure unbearable heat._

_Endless._

His mouth opened in a silent scream. Tears pooled at his eyes involuntarily from the pain. He couldn't breathe. His muscles had seized up and his lungs refused to expand. Lightning struck every nerve of his body and there was nothing he could do about it. He could barely register the laughter of the slavers or Rex yelling at them to stop.

There was no rest. No time to catch his breath. Obi-Wan could accept this. As long as the other slaves were not harmed, he would bear any pain. But the slavers had not let lifted the electrostaff from his collar for minutes now and Obi-Wan felt as if his skin was melting.

—

"Stop it! Release him!" Rex roared at the slavers.

"Know your place, _skug_!" A whip cracked through the air.

"How can you break a Jedi if he's dead?! What would Agruss think if you killed his only Jedi?" The rage in Rex's voice spurred a few Togrutas to glance at him in surprise.

The slavers looked as if they were ready to treat Rex to the same punishment, yet the consequences for killing a Jedi made them reconsider. Wary of Agruss' obsession with the Jedi slave, the electrostaff pinning the Jedi to the ground was lifted.

Rex instantly rushed to the general's side. He dropped to his knees beside the figure and leaned over the trembling man, surveying his condition. The Jedi hung onto consciousness by a razor thin thread, his eyes glassy and his breath a choking mess. The left side of his face sported a red mark where the staff had connected. A stench that he was familiar with from the battlefield hit his nose. With a grimace, the clone realized that the smell emanating from the Jedi was that of burnt skin. A furious red peaked out from under the collar. Rex worried for what lay under it.

Fear radiated throughout him to the point that his insides hurt. Who was to say that the man would not go into cardiac arrest right that second? He knew the general was a powerful Jedi, but what good was the Force if his body was shutting down?

"Everyone back to work!" One of the slavers hissed, cracking his whip menacingly and the slaves jumped back to their toils.

"Get that filth back on his feet, now!"

Something snapped within him. The clone captain saw red and clenched his fists. Leaping to his feet, Rex placed himself in front of the fallen Jedi and assumed a stance that screamed _Over my DEAD body_. 

"Come any closer and I will kill you!" Rex growled through the loud drumming of his heart. If this was the end for him, he would go down fighting and he would take those slaver scum with him. They would soon become very familiar with the ferocious Mandalorian genes that rested in his DNA.

The slavers' whips crackled to life instantly.

"You insolent—!"

A different, mechanical crackle interrupted.

" **Leave them be,** " the voice of Agruss boomed over the intercoms, " **If the Jedi dies it is your hide that will be mounted on a wall**."

The slavers were furious. A sigh of relief left the clone as the electricity receded into the handles of the whips. He nearly lost his grip on his footing as tension seeped from his exhausted body for the first time in weeks. They were safe, for now.

Rex didn't spare the slavers another glance before dropping back down to the general's side. A fluttering heartbeat made itself known when he pressed two fingers against the general's quivering wrist. Rex's eyebrows furrowed.

"General Kenobi? Can you hear me?" Rex quizzed, praying to the Maker that the man's brain was not fried. Hope buzzed within the clone as the general seemed recognize his voice, slowly moving his dazed eyes to settle on the clone's face. He blinked sluggishly.

"—Rex..." A hoarse mumble left him.

That was all he could manage. In the end, the Jedi lost his battle, succumbing to the clutches of the dark. At that moment, Rex truly felt lost and alone.

* * *

The general's life was spared as Agruss would simply not allow such a prized specimen to be wasted. The few overworked Togrutas that dropped to the ground each day were not so lucky. They would simply be disposed of and new slaves would take their place. After all, what was the point of a slave that could not handle vigorous labor? Though the reality was horrendous, Rex was grateful that the general was allowed to live. 

The general received no medical assistance after his ordeal with the exception of a few bacta patches that were handed over to Rex. After carrying the Jedi and dumping him onto his bunk unceremoniously, the slavers passed on Agruss' threat: _If he dies, so does every last Togruta here_. Rex knew it was an empty threat, but he himself strongly opposed General Kenobi's death so he would do his best to avoid it.

Reluctantly, a slaver undid the Jedi's collar and a whispered curse left Rex. Rex was no stranger to playing medic, but his stomach flipped at the sight of the burn that circled the general's neck. Flakes of dead skin clung onto crimson, raw tissue that glistened in the poor lighting. Splotches of charred black were also present where the electricity had taken hold the most. There was no doubt that blisters would form soon. 

Glancing at the thin patches in his hand, Rex doubted there was enough bacta to fully regenerate the skin. Enough to knit some tissue back, but nothing more.

 _At least they'll prevent infection_ , he thought, accepting his circumstances with a hint of defeat. Infection was at the forefront of his mind as their conditions were no where near sanitary. 

After applying the patches and looking over his handiwork, Rex gave a half-hearted nod at the slaver that stood guard. If looks could kill, the collar in the slaver's hands would've shattered. A click sounded as the slaver secured the shock collar back onto the general's neck. Rex was given no further time with the Jedi. Having done his part, the clone was ordered back to work. 

Later on, when the shift ended, Rex slowly weaved through the fatigued Togrutas as they made their way to their bunks. He wiped at his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand as he stopped at his own before glancing over the Jedi. His chest was motionless. Panic enveloped Rex as he shifted closer and gripped the still man's wrist. Nothing...

Rex's head dropped in disbelief as his eyes shut tightly.

And then he felt it.

A pulse! A faint one, but the Jedi's heart was functioning! It quickly vanished. He waited some more, hoping that he had not simply imagined them. The two beats returned and then vanished once more.

_A healing trance._

General Kenobi was in a healing trance. He knew as he had seen General Skywalker perform one during a mission and had also nearly had a heart attack before Ahsoka had informed him about it. Rex laughed in relief. Collapsing onto his bunk, he huffed out a shuddering breath to calm himself.

General Kenobi was going to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw, another one done! I had like a big brain moment while writing this, so I'm pretty happy with this chapter!!! Fun fact, the middle scene is pretty much what spurred me to write this fic because I had typed it up long before I planned to make this fic. Anyways, thank you all for reading and commenting, and enjoy!

Consciousness returned to him two days later. Groggily opening his eyes, the wretched grey ceiling of his bunk greeted him and misery filled him at once.

The emptiness of the healing trance was much more preferable.

Sighing, Obi-Wan pushed himself up cautiously as his eyes adjusted to the dark around him. Seeing Rex in his bunk safe and asleep did wonders for his nerves. It was good to see that the man was still with him and that he was actually resting. The Force confirmed it as Rex's aura was peaceful and smooth rather than brimming with tumultuous waves of despair.

Obi-Wan rubbed at his face, his hand jerking as he came across the bruise that now lay on the left side of his face. Confusion rang throughout him. The Jedi sat still as he dug through his mind, trying to calibrate himself. He swallowed to find his collar feel tighter than before, a small twang of pain making itself present on his neck.

_Ah..._

The shock collar. Of course.

The Jedi settled himself back down, allowing gravity to pull his weary bones to lay against the cold stone. The Force sang it’s mournful song, his own aura wavering under the tremendous weight of the thousands of suffering Force signatures. Keeping even a minimum hold on a peaceful and steady mind was near impossible at that point. Obi-Wan let his eyes slide shut as he felt the emptiness of sleep call out to him. The Force could wait.

Morning came and toil called. Despite being herded to his station, the clone captain's aura was a beacon of light in the sea of anguish. The ripples of relief and unbelievable happiness that radiated from Rex once he set his eyes upon the conscious Jedi were a pleasant change for once. Obi-Wan made sure to find the time between the glances of slavers to thank Rex for his help the first chance he could. The clone responded with a tired smile before muttering how he was simply doing his duty and that he was glad that he was alive.

The two did not share any more words after that, yet the same thought ran through their heads.

_Alive was all they could hope for._

* * *

Obi-Wan knew that the Togruta stood no chance the second the slavers had ganged up on him. He was skin and bones, and his body had chronically shuddered before he unsteadily pitched forward. There was no way that he had the ability to move, much less get up and work. Even the whips and threats would be useless.

The slavers, however, had seen this circumstance as a gift. The Jedi could see the hunger that sparked in their eyes while their hands unconsciously settled on their whips. They finally had another victim to torture him with. One that would die no matter how much he begged.

"Jedi slave!"

Obi-Wan flinched, his eyebrows furrowing deeply as his shoveling stilled. He paused, staring at the fires right ahead of him, soul heavy with dread. Beside him, Rex growled lowly, knowing what was to come. Slowly, the Jedi felt the fight flow out of him as he turned, dim eyes falling onto Agruss, his men, and the fallen Togruta.

Agruss's smug gaze bore into him as he lounged on his hoverchair, the prime image of a slave master surrounded by his goons.

"Jedi slave, come."

The shovel loosened from his tired fingers and fell to the floor. He could feel the eyes of the rest of the slaves lock onto him as he padded before the fallen teen Togruta and the slavers. Obi-Wan's eyes automatically found Agruss's own. It seemed as if he hadn't fully locked away all of his spirit. This angered Agruss.

"You dare look me in the eyes?! Fix your mistake, _skug_!"

His gaze dropped immediately, hands slack at his sides.

"On your knees..."

The movement came naturally for him. It worried him that his body had responded so quickly, but he gave it no further thought. He either accepted bruised knees or another life on his burdened conscience. 

Above him, Agruss grinned at the Jedi's obedience. It was refreshing for him to see that the slave had followed his orders without the paralysis of the whips or the torture of the Togruta.

"Now, slave. Beg. Beg for his life and save him. That is what you Jedi do, right? Save lives? Submit and prove to me that you are mine, and I may allow him to live..." Agruss announced theatrically for all to hear and witness.

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly.

This was a scene and Agruss was the playwright. His role was clear: a poor player meant to strut and fret his hour upon the stage. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan adopted the role.

The Togruta's time was up, but he would cast his pride and soul aside in a heartbeat if there was even a slight chance of his survival. Swallowing through a dry throat, the man lowered himself even further to the ground and raised his head to look at Agruss with pleading eyes. The aches of his body seemed to fade away at that moment. He was no longer aware of the dozens of eyes that watched him, only of the teenager and the slavers before him.

"Please, master..." His voice wavered.

_He will die no matter what._

"I am yours. A Jedi no more, only your slave. Please spare him, master..."

Silence reigned as the toil of the slaves had long ceased to watch in worry. Obi-Wan felt helpless and he despised it. Force, how he wished to simply stop existing at that moment. His attention shifted to the Togruta that lay before him. The teenager's breaths were shallow and his tired eyes were full with tears of fear. He didn’t deserve this. None of these Togrutas deserved this. For a moment, Obi-Wan let himself hope that he had spared the youth of his doom. And then came the blaster sound that was ingrained in him from all his battles.

The Togruta's chest stilled. Obi-Wan found himself careening forward onto all fours from the pain of his failure as the muffled cries of the Togrutas sounded around him in broken sorrow. 

_Sound and fury._

His fingers dug into the soil as if he were going to rip it. His shoulders shook from the void that now lingered where the Togruta's Force signature had been just a few seconds ago. Another one lost.

_Myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault_

Agruss' cruel laughter stabbed at the slaves' hearts, his joy a mockery to the mourning that flooded the room.

"My Jedi slave... You simply did not beg enough. Shame..." Agruss said in a pseudo-sympathetic voice, flicking his hand. The whips of his guards activated immediately at his command and the slaves returned to their work immediately, survival instincts overpowering their need to grieve.

Obi-Wan did not notice, far too consumed in his failure.

"Back to work!" A whip lashed just a meter away from the hunched over man's head, his body stiffening at the threat. The fighting spirit that Obi-Wan had shed returned with a vengeance, erupting and tearing at his insides. Fear quickly washed out that hatred, however, as he realized what was at stake. He was much too volatile now.

"I said up, slave!" Another crack, closer now.

Obi-Wan did not budge. The slaver's orders did not reach his ears. His body simply refused to move as he warred with himself internally. The sharp toe of a boot surprised him as it buried itself into his ribs, forcing him onto his side. Another swift kick soon followed. Obi-Wan let out a gasp at the pain, curling into himself. 

"Don't make me repeat myself again!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he registered the electrostaff held in the slaver's grasp. Horror filled the Jedi as he remembered the smell of his own singed skin. The pain of his burn that he regularly suppressed broke free of his mental lock, his neck flaming at the thought.

"N-no..! Please, I'm up." He pushed himself up into a unsteady stance, hunched over from the pain that rang throughout his ribs. "Forgive me..." 

A shadow appeared in front of him and Obi-Wan looked up to see that Agruss had navigated his chair to hover before the injured Jedi. A clawed hand quickly grabbed hold of his chin despite Obi-Wan's attempt to evade it, the sharp nails digging into his skin and beard. Obi-Wan willed himself to not jolt away, knowing that it would be seen as an act of defiance.

"It almost seems as if you haven't learned your lesson, Jedi slave," Agruss threatened, his eyes burrowing straight into Obi-Wan's exhausted ones. "Do I need to kill another one for you to behave?"

The question hit him like a bucket of ice cold water.

"No, master!" The words tumbled out of his mouth with record breaking speed, anxiety fueling his words. He could not allow another Togruta to die because of him.

"I will behave. I will follow orders. I am yours." Obi-Wan sputtered out, his face displaying the truthfulness of his words. He would not disobey.

"Good... It is good to see that you finally see yourself for what you truly are. A filthy slave meant to serve." Agruss leaned in further until he was right next to Obi-Wan's ear, his hot breath igniting incredible discomfort within the man. "Remember, one wrong move and another one dies..."

A sick smile crawled onto the slave master's face as he released Obi-Wan, his nails coated with droplets of blood. Obi-Wan did not pause to catch his breath nor think. He simply stumbled back to his station and grabbed his shovel. Beside him, Rex shot the Jedi a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Rex mumbled under his breath.

 _As am I..._ Obi-Wan thought, his mind on the corpse that now lay a few meters away.

Later on, once it was night time, Obi-Wan leaned against his bunk's wall and merely stared into the darkness, lost in his thoughts. His failure haunted him. Maybe if he had just begged harder the teenager would have been still alive. Maybe just a few more "masters" would've been enough to sway Agruss's decision. What had happened to the Negotiator? Was he really that useless?

Logical thoughts wormed into his mind, shouting at him to see reason.

_He had been intent on killing him from the start._

And yet, Obi-Wan still felt guilty.

The Jedi burrowed his face into his hands, taking a painful breath to calm himself as his ribs protested. His mental state was not even a slimmer of it's former self. Strong, unbreakable shields were now as thin as a butterfly's wings, poised and collected thoughts were now an anxious and panicky mess, and his grip on using the Force efficiently was fading. A complete disgrace for a Jedi.

He was a failure.

"Sir..?" Rex's whisper stole him from the whirlpool of negativity that was his mind. "I'm sorry that I couldn't step in."

The comment nearly made him burst into mirthless laughter.

"There was nothing you could've done, Rex." Obi-Wan muttered, lowering his palms and exposing his face. "I'm glad that they left you out of that."

They both paused, drifting hesitantly in the silence.

—

"You are not at fault," the clone firmly stated. He simply could not let the Jedi believe that if they were both to escape, _unbroken_.

The general chose not to reply. Instead, his thoughts shifted to that of his former padawan and his grandpadawan.

"The only thing we can do is wait for Anakin and Ahsoka..." Obi-Wan whispered, words laced with defeat. Whether he was directing the words towards Rex or to himself, the clone did not know.

"I'm sure that General Skywalker and Commander Tano will arrive soon..." Rex pitched in. Despite the clone's reassurance, a minuscule sliver of doubt hid within him. It had been nearly a month since their capture and nothing. No help, no message, no contact. They weren't even sure if they were alive.

The general smiled halfheartedly.

"I'm sure they will. And then Anakin will once again spout of how many times he has saved me..."

Rex snorted quietly in amusement, allowing himself to relax. It had been a pure month of hell and even though he typically held himself to a strict discipline, he knew that he needed it for his mind's sake and for the sake of his hair staying grey free for as long as possible.

"We should get some rest, Rex. Another day awaits us."

"Of course. Good night, general."

"Good night."

* * *

Bone-tired limbs shook as they shoveled ore daily, tender backs screeched in protest as muscles stretched, and dirtied lungs found it harder and harder to draw in oxygen. And still they worked, slaves to the despicable Zygerrians and their cruel games.

Rex knew that they were playing a losing game and he could see that they were nearing the end of the tunnel; it was a dead end. As much as it infuriated him, there was little to be done. His instincts screamed at him to fight, to rip the place apart, or die trying. Death with honor and not as some slaver scum's toy. And yet, he couldn't. Strict orders and his own worry for the Togrutas chained him to his toils and his place beside the general. And so he watched with desperate eyes as the Jedi was whipped and mocked. His own beatings did not hurt him as much as the general's did.

 _Helpless_ , that’s what he was. He could not even offer him a hand. General Kenobi simply took the brunt of it silently and never complained.

The general's behavior worried Rex. Although he knew General Kenobi was a strong and collected man, that side of him was now hidden behind a titanium wall. The general no longer acted out with his silver-tongued sarcasm nor the Force, but was nearly mute except for when directly spoken to. He no longer walked with the confidence of a Jedi Master, but drifted as if he were a ghost. It was almost as if he were afraid of being corporeal and messing up.

What caught Rex’s attention most of all were his eyes. Those blue calculating eyes that could spot weaknesses in the enemy’s defenses in an instance, that twinkled with suave intelligence when conversing, and that reflected immense sympathy when offering help were now permanently dull.

It was like looking into the dark, desolate eyes of a droid.

Jedi or not, Obi-Wan Kenobi was human.

_And it seemed like Agruss was succeeding._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, writing this chapter was impossible just like the idea of Poland gaining autonomy in the 1700-1800s was. However, just like Poland, I prevailed (though Poland took a significantly longer time to actually become independent). Anyways, we finally get to the rescue!!

Dull.

That's how everything felt to him. His body aches were muted, his thoughts were blank, and living was just _dull_. He no longer stayed in the present. There was no need to. All he had to do was follow. Obey and everything was going to be alright. Even the Force was a mere hum in the back of his mind.

Except, the Force was no longer dimmed.

_Something is different today._

It had whispered to him ever since he had woken up that day. It was a stark shift from the Force's usual somber drone. Obi-Wan was unsure what to think of it. He couldn't, really.

Electrostaffs met their collars from behind and Obi-Wan's fingers unclasped from his shovel, the clang of the metal _awfully loud_. Small spasms traveled through him as Obi-Wan did his best to settle his rapidly beating heart. Beside him, Rex turned to glower at the slavers that had interrupted them. The Togrutas that worked on the same station carried on, though their labor was much faster now.

"Follow."

The command registered instantly in Obi-Wan. He only spared Rex a meek glance before they were prodded once more to follow.

_Nothing good is going to come out of this._

The thought fell on a deaf mind.The Jedi shuffled beside Rex, his boots grazing the dirt as he barely lifted them. He only registered his surroundings when a current of electricity sent him lurching down a set of stairs to fall to his knees. A grunt escaped the disgruntled captain beside him.

The crackling of the electrostaffs behind him seemed to drone out any other noise, his body tense at the sound. Craning his head back, the Jedi raised his stoic eyes to gaze into Agruss' face.

"Someone wishes to speak with you..." Agruss announced with a flourish of his hand. A hologram of Dooku sparked into existence, the glaring blue making Obi-Wan squint.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. In chains once again, I see."

Obi-Wan only stared back at the static-ridden figure of Dooku, offering no response. This seemed to intrigue Dooku, his eyes glittering with something that Obi-Wan could not care to decipher. The Sith raised his brow a fraction at the sight of the Negotiator without a quick retort nor any words for that matter.

"It seems that they have finally silenced that sharp tongue of yours. Impressive, but a waste of work." He crossed his arms. "I wanted to say a proper farewell before Keeper Agruss puts you to death."

Once again, silence answered the Sith.

A unfamiliar voice broke the pause... something about a slave ship.

"Skywalker." Dooku growled in distaste.

An ember sparked within his mind. Obi-Wan blinked once, then twice, his mind trying to understand what he had just heard. 

_Skywalker...?_

"Kenobi, tell your young friend, Skywalker, if he does not surrender, the slaves will be terminated in his name." Dooku's dark eyes bore into his own even through the blue of the hologram, his words igniting fear within him.

A screen flickered into existence and his eyes widened from their lidded state. All the air in his lungs vanished at the sight of Anakin and Ahsoka. He instinctively reached out with the Force, bumping into their signatures clumsily as if he were blind. Their Force signatures shone brightly in the darkness of the Force.

_Alive. Alive and safe._

He quickly reined himself in. It was too good to be true.

Agruss cleared his throat harshly. He promptly withdrew from the signatures and proceeded with the command.

"A-Anakin," The name sounded foreign after so long, his tongue heavy in his mouth. Beside him, Rex flinched at the weak croak that was Obi-Wan's voice, "They're threatening to... kill the slaves unless you surrender."

Force, talking drained him.

"It's good to see that you're always ready to negotiate, but I've had enough bargaining with slave drivers." Anakin did not stop to look up from his work, but continued to carve through the door. Behind him, Ahsoka eyed the blaster fire that was a bit too close.

"...Anakin, you cannot win alone." Obi-Wan insisted, eyes flickering nervously to Agruss and Dooku.

"Who said I was alone?" 

A Zygerrian chimed in, confirming the presence of back up.

"Jedi reinforcements!"

The ground underneath his knees shook and dozens of new signatures flooded the Force around him. Suddenly, the Force was not so opaque. The spark within him flared into a roaring fire.

_Escape. Rescue. Freedom._

Hesitate and die. Fight and survive.

Adrenaline flooded him as he made a choice. Curling his fingers, he shattered the shock collars with more force than necessary.

"About time!" Rex sprang into action.

The barrels of the slavers' blasters locked onto him instantly. Obi-Wan flipped onto the top of the stairs and decked a slaver in the face before dodging blasts that came his way. Raising his bound arms at the last second, a bolt struck right between his cuffs.

The Jedi then sent two slavers flying into the wall with enough speed to dent it. A snarl was his only warning before a body collided with his own, forcing him to twist and grab onto the blaster as they fell. The Zygerrian beneath him growled and hissed as high pitch beeps cut through their scrambling. Obi-Wan slammed the blaster into the helmet of the Zygerrian and raised his head to see Agruss bash the controls at the screen before him. A screen that clearly spelled out doom for those imprisoned.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried out, ditching the unconscious Zygerrian to rush to the controls. Desperate fingers landed onto the sparking screen, yet it was futile. The keeper had sentenced them all to death.

"Incoming!" Rex shouted.

Obi-Wan flinched as a bolt barely missed him, his body screaming at him to take cover. He dove behind the rounded control panel. The incessant beeping of the broken screen paralleled the thrumming of his enraged heart. Steps approached. Springing up, Obi-Wan sent the last slaver soaring to crash into a panel. He did not dwell on the hint of pleasure that arose at the sight, his mind focused on only one thing.

Calling his lightsaber to his palm, he deflty ignited the blue blade, it's hum steady, unlike himself. His target hovered only a few meters away.

"Come now, Master Kenobi, I know a Jedi won't kill an unarmed man." Agruss stated casually as if they were chatting at a bar. He topped it off with a sly smile.

_Master Kenobi, huh?_

Obi-Wan's fingers curled even tighter around the hilt, an odd feeling threatening to overcome him.

Rage? Fury? No, those he had often felt before.

_Revenge._

_Strike him down._ A sinister voice whispered, it's enticing presence coiling around him _. Avenge those he slaughtered, the families he destroyed, the ones he punished you with._

Obi-Wan's eyes blazed with anger. One swing and it would all be done. They'd be free and the scum before him would hurt no one else. 

_Swing and strike him down!_ The voice roared, the intensity shaking him to the core.

His 'saber moved an inch.

He stopped in his tracks as an electrostaff whizzed past him, meeting with Agruss' middle. Obi-Wan's head jerked up to see Rex straightening up from a throw.

"I'm no Jedi."

The keeper's hoverchair malfunctioned and spun out of control. It slammed into the last lit screen, plunging the room further into darkness.

It was over.

Obi-Wan stumbled from his frozen position as the last few seconds caught up with him. He had nearly swung. His lightsaber dropped from his grasp, the blade retreating with a sharp _whiiish._ He clamped a hand over his mouth, breathing out harshly through his nose to still his empty stomach.

"Sir!"

Rex appeared at his side instantly, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan hunched over, squeezing his eyes shut. The touch was too much. Everything was too much.

He had nearly forsaken everything.

His breath quickened. Obi-Wan sank to the floor next to his discarded lightsaber as his free hand clawed at the hard metal below him. His fingers felt numb. There was no friction, nothing that he could grasp at and ground himself with. He couldn't breathe. He gasped, yet no air reached his lungs, and his vision was starting to turn dark just as the voice that had baited him was.

A blurry figure squatted before him. Touch once more filled his muddled senses and he jerked, but the hands that maneuvered his own were strong. He felt his palm settle against a sturdy surface. The surface rose and then fell.

"Breathe, general. Follow me."

The idea of having enough control to emulate the calm breathing of the clone seemed like an impossible feat, but the dark had nearly overtaken his vision and he could not let it win. Obi-Wan forced himself to slow down, the gears in his brain turning despite the haze, as he got accustomed to Rex's pattern.

Breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out...

—

It took a few minutes for the general to catch his breath and every minute that passed made Rex grow more nervous. The shaking of the structure had only increased with time and he wondered just how much more they could spare. His brothers were probably itching to blow the facility to bits. Training kicking in, he forced himself to stay calm. He simply had to get the general stable enough and then get them out of there. Easy enough.

"Can you walk?" He asked once the general seemed to be able to breathe on his own, releasing his hold of his hand.

The Jedi took a gulp before nodding mutely, his eyes even more weary now but alert. It was a wondrous sight to see, especially after weeks of staring into the bottomless dull blue from before. Rex knew that the general was in no way, shape, or form his old self, but at least they had not completely robbed him of his consciousness.

The clone captain helped the other up as the general was too shaky for his liking. General Kenobi only managed one step before he crumpled, Rex's quick reflexes saving him from a quick trip to the ground. He did not bother to admonish him for not asking for help. Now was certainly not the time. Throwing the general's arm around his neck and wrapping his own arm around the general's waist, Rex secured a strong hold on the Jedi.

Together, they left behind the facility and limped towards freedom.

* * *

The gunship landed with a soft thud within the hangar.

The bright lights of the cruiser's interior burned even brighter than the hologram of Dooku had, Obi-Wan noted, as his eyes strained against them. It was an irritating, but welcome change. In fact, he would be glad with just about anything that signified he was no longer on Kadavo.

Around him, Togrutas hesitantly exited the landed gunship, some by themselves while others were assisted by clones. Obi-Wan felt immeasurably grateful that Rex was there to help him step off the gunship, or else he would've certainly collapsed.

Eyeing a medic, Rex tried to move them along, but Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and simply took in the scene before him. The Togrutas were finally safe. They were worn, hungry, and wounded, but they were free. Shackles and collars were swiftly taken off and disposed of. Clones bustled around them, distributing rations and water, and helping out the wounded. 

"We did it, sir." Rex murmured once he had understood the other's immovability, his voice hoarse with the horrors that they had experienced yet joyful at the same time.

They had survived.

They were finally on a Republic cruiser heading back home. Fighting was no longer necessary. No more Togrutas would be killed for his mistakes.

He relinquished his control over himself, allowing his alertness to fade and his body to feel again. No matter his Jedi training, his human body simply could not handle it any longer. His battered mental shields creaked and then gave out.

Obi-Wan pitched forward, biting down a cry, as a wall of pain collided into him. His neck and back burned with the shocks and lashes that he had repressed. Terrors plagued his mind. The clone captain kept him up, nearly sinking from the sudden movement as well.

"General Kenobi!"

Cries and screams echoed around him, deafening him. He dug his hand into his hair, desperate to mute the noise, and screwed his eyes shut.

"Medic! We need a medic here!"

A hushed presence drifted past him, drawing shivers out of him. He opened his eyes to see Togrutas encircle him, though there was something not quite right. They stood unsteadily, their broken bodies barely supporting them, and their void-like eyes bore into him. Right before him was the young Togruta that he had failed. The one that had been executed.

His eyes teared up as he understood the phantoms that stood before him.

_The ones he punished you with._

Obi-Wan sobbed. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried out, his words broken, as he reached towards the Togruta before him. His outstretched hand nearly covered the blaster wound that rested in the teenager's chest. Hands, corporeal hands, grabbed at him. He tried to wrest free. "Forgive me!" 

A sharp pinprick met the side of his neck. 

The world around him became a sluggish mess. Two blurry faces appeared before him, concern rolling off of them. He managed to register the short montrals of Ahsoka and Anakin's brown hair through foggy vision before they vanished.

He had no idea how much or how little time had passed before a cool substance enveloped him.

The depths took him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent uploading schedule? Nah. Anyways, we got some Rex comfort, finally, and I gave myself sad boy hours with this chapter!

The doors slid open.

Her eyes fell upon her master. Anakin was sitting with his back to her, his eyes plastered onto the bacta tank and it's suspended occupant. The gentle blue of the tank was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. Her heart ached at the image before her. Master Kenobi's gaunt form was even more pronounced without the tattered robes that he had worn during his capture. Although not completely starved, he was so emaciated that she could count his ribs and see the ridges of his spine if she circled the tank.

Ahsoka found herself gulping uncomfortably as her eyes drifted to her grandmaster's neck, her own fingers floating up to feel the bacta patches on her skin that had also suffered from that blasted shock collar. Bruises decorated his ribs. His neck and back were the worst by far. The former would clearly leave a mark. The marred skin was accompanied by patches of black where the skin was completely burnt. His back was a tapestry of lashes, each flaming red and angry even with the bacta's cool substance over them. A blaster burn also sat atop of his shoulder blades amidst the lashes.

Movement shifted her tormented gaze to see Anakin's shoulders slump forward, his face resting in his hands. Ahsoka's eyeridges furrowed.

_Click, click, click._

The silence of the room made her soft steps echo quite loudly. The padawan sat herself by her hunched over master, returning her attention to Master Kenobi. Despite Anakin's shields, she could still feel strong bouts of guilt and rage roll through the Force.

"The colonists have been assisted..." She started off, a little unsure of what to say. What could even be said after such a month?

Silence and badly concealed thoughts of vengeance answered her.

"Master..."

"Sorry, Snips. It's just... He shouldn't have been like this. Rex shouldn't have been like this. We should've freed them at the auction."

She didn't even need to tap into the Force to know what he was feeling. It was practically spilling out of him.

_Guilt, rage, revenge, sorrow, fear._

The bitterness in his voice was nearly tangible. She completely understood as she had had to suppress her own ugly thoughts when it came to the slavers.

"We were outnumbered and what matters is that they're both alive." Ahsoka countered softly.

" _Barely_ alive. Obi-Wan practically collapsed!" The tightening of his gloved fist did not escape her eye, "Those _slaver scum_ deserved worse than _death_."

The rage that currently broiled in the Force did little to soothe her or the Jedi in the tank. Even unconscious, Master Kenobi's distraught thoughts leaked out into the Force, his shields nowhere to be seen. She could feel the distress within him increase at Anakin's rampaging thoughts. Desperate, the padawan reached out to place a gentle hand on his arm.

A silent plea for him to calm down.

A small flicker of awareness sparked within her master at her touch.

"Master, it's over. Rex and Master Kenobi are home."

His fist uncurled.

The flood of anger instantly ceased as if a cap were put screwed onto it, though a few droplets still slipped out. The chaos around them faded.

Relief.

A pause took over.

Ahsoka let the quiet take over the conversation as she turned to focus on the most minuscule sounds she could.

Nothing could escape her montrals.

The whir of the bacta tank.

Her master's breaths.

The steps of clones and Togrutas outside.

She let herself cautiously brush against Master Kenobi's presence once she had sunk deep enough into the Force. Her grandmaster's presence jerked instantly, backing up and cowering though there were no walls to hide behind. Sorrow flooded her at the frightened reaction. Master Kenobi had never felt so scared before.

"He'll be alright." Anakin muttered, breaking her meditation. His eyes were once again locked onto Master Kenobi as if he was the only thing in the room. "It's Obi-Wan."

Coated with fake confidence, his words consisted of pure desperation.

Ahsoka could feel the former padawan in Anakin push through. The words held some truth, however. Master Kenobi is strong.

_I just hope he's strong enough to get through this._

* * *

_"His mind is vulnerable. It would be best for us to tread carefully with our shields when we are near him."_

_"I can practically hear the Force wailing around him. It's almost as if he's stuck in a nightmare..."_

_"He needs shielding."_

_"I'll do it."_

Plo Koon had shot him a look the instance he had volunteered, but he quickly shut it down with the "He's my master!" argument. Ahsoka had pitched in as well, convincing the Kel Dor master that she would assist in any way and that Obi-Wan would be in good hands. Plo Koon had seemed much more agreeable after that.

The lack of belief in his mental abilities annoyed him, but he swept his frustration under the rug. Now was not about him, but about Obi-Wan. Maybe he didn't have the best control over his emotions, but he had once been his padawan and he'd be damned if he would not help his master.

_Especially after failing him at the auction to rot in a camp..._

Anakin shook his head of the thought, locks of his hair falling into his eyes. What mattered now was recovery and licking wounds.

While his feet took him through the halls of the cruiser, he probed his bond with Obi-Wan. The shielding that he had extended to the other man seemed to be sturdy and free of any cracks. Occasional cries of panic that were not his own would arise in his mind, but he would skillfully banish those thoughts, relieving his former master of the horrors that attacked him in his healing. Ever since he had done so, Obi-Wan had become much more peaceful in the tank.

In fact, Obi-Wan was scheduled to be released to the Jedi Temple's Halls as soon as they would arrive back on Coruscant.

 _I'm sure Obi-Wan will be pleased to wake up there._ He snorted.

Nothing like a little comedy to dispel his worry.

"General." A few clones passed by, tipping their heads in greeting as they headed towards the hangar.

Anakin returned the gesture by instinct before turning a corner to arrive at the medbay. The medical facility's beds were nearly vacant, with the exception of the clone who he had wanted to visit — Rex.

He had been changed into medical garb. His dirty Zygerrian outfit probably went down the trash chute the second it was off. The captain's eyes were shut, dark circles hanging under his lids. His blonde buzz cut was now an inch long, courtesy of the time that had passed. It pained Anakin each time he visited to see that the clone's sharp features were even more accented due to being underfed and overworked.

An IV snaked next to his arm, the needle inserted at the crook of his elbow. The saline bag connected to it hung not too far away over him. After twelve hours, Rex had been released from the bacta tank and settled into a bed for his body to regain some of it's nutrients. Although the bacta had healed all of his wounds, it could not assist him in his undernourished state.

Anakin pulled up a stool beside the sleeping clone, turning on the datapad that he had carried along the walk. He had no where to be and he had visited Obi-Wan not too long ago. He could spare a few minutes of his time in the hopes that Rex would awake not alone. He tried to be present as much as he could.

After sifting through countless documents and reports, he found himself finally working on his own report that he kept setting aside.

"Gods, this air is incredible." A weak voice sounded. "I'll never complain about stale air on starships ever again."

A smile slipped onto Anakin's face as he tore his eyes away from the datapad to look into the clone's now open ones.

"It's good to see that you're still kicking, Rex."

Rex managed a tired smile back and the sight uplifted his mood instantly. He looked significantly less like a husk.

"It's good to see that the first time I woke up wasn't a dream, sir."

A small pause.

Anakin saw Rex's brows furrow as if he were trying to remember something. Finally, the clone worked it out.

"How is he, sir?"

"He's still in the bacta tank," Anakin replied, his tone tinged with a hint of sorrow. "But he's healing."

Rex looked down at the answer, fingers digging into the light sheet that covered him. Guilt was written all over him.

Anakin was promptly reminded of his own feelings of failure the first time he had visited Obi-Wan in the tank.

"He was not your responsibility, Rex." Anakin stated firmly, laying a hand on the captain's arm. The clone looked up at him at the touch, his weary state even more pronounced now.

"All of us are to blame, but it's over now. The Togrutas are currently being returned to their colony and Obi-Wan is safe. You did well, Rex. Now let yourself rest."

Gratitude shone in Rex's eyes and Anakin was sure that his own reflected that very same feeling. He could feel the heavy trauma that the clone had endured to stay beside Obi-Wan. His loyalty was unwavering.

Something told him Obi-Wan wouldn't have survived without Rex.

"Thank you, sir."

Rex exhaled.

He visibly relaxed, though it was clear that his thoughts still burdened him. Anakin knew it would take quite a while for him to rid himself of them.

_It's a start..._

"Rex!"

The cry of joy had Anakin snapping his head up. He turned to see Ahsoka sprinting down the room and skid beside the bed. She instantly threw her arms around the clone. A grin graced Rex's face as he hugged her back with his unhooked arm.

"I'm so sorry that I missed the first time you woke up! I was asleep!"

"No need to apologize, kid. I'm glad to see you're alright."

Ahsoka released him and stepped back, worried eyes taking in his state.

Spotting her concern, Rex suggested Ahsoka get a stool and the two drifted into a conversation. They spoke of the effort to help the Togrutas settle back in, the 501st, and other matters. Though they strayed from the topic of Zygerria, Anakin could hear and feel the burden of recent events drag them down.

They would have to address it eventually but...

Now was a time for recovery.

Once they were more stable and had a foothold on themselves would they delve back into those murky depths.

Anakin would be there at every step of their recovery.

Content with his promise, Anakin allowed the pleasant conversation to pull him in.

The once silent medbay was not so still anymore.

* * *

Obi-Wan's mind worried him. 

It was a far cry from his master's strong and reserved mind. It was even worse than Anakin's typically unchecked and expressive one.

It was a mess. It was unhinged, broken, and lost.

Reaching out to his master had only resulted in the both of them getting hurt. Obi-Wan's presence had instantly recoiled at his attempt while Anakin's heart squeezed at the rejection.

Obi-Wan had never done that to him before.

What was worse was that Obi-Wan displayed signs of wanting to reach back, but hesitated. His signature had wavered at Anakin's try, almost inching towards him through the murkiness, but ultimately ended up retreating further into the fog. 

_Afraid._

His master was afraid to reach back towards the light of consciousness. 

He was afraid of another death at his hands.

Oh, Anakin was very well aware of what had occurred at the camp. Rex had told him snippets of their experience once he had felt stronger. Anakin had had to stop himself from nearly blowing a wall to pieces. 

The only thing that had stopped him from returning to Kadavo was the fact that the camp had been dusted already.

Anakin let out a long breath through his nose and readjusted himself in his chair. Beside him lay his master, motionless. The rise and fall of his chest was so faint that it was easy to miss if Anakin didn't focus. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The machinery hooked up to Obi-Wan continued to drone.

Anakin sat in the uncomfortable chair and simply waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fanfic be like:
> 
> Looks up how IVs work.
> 
> Looks up character's personality that I have never witnessed in action.
> 
> Bangs head against table because I forgot how that one idiom goes.
> 
> It ain't much, but it's honest work.

The beeping was maddening.

It was all she heard when she sat by Master Kenobi's side. Three days had passed ever since he was released from the tank and he was still trapped within the confines of his mind. Master Che had said that Master Kenobi was all clear, but he simply wouldn't wake. He didn't dare to.

Ahsoka sighed.

Master Kenobi was too still. He looked absolutely frail, as if he would shatter at any moment.

Ahsoka's eyes landed upon his hand by his side. It lay with its palm up to the ceiling, its fingers curled slightly. She didn't know why, but it called to her. Instinctively, she reached out and gently let her own palm settle against his. His skin was cold to the touch.

_Please... Master Kenobi, wake up. We're all waiting for you._

Her eyes flickered from their hands to his face. It was as peaceful as ever, which made the wait even worse. Ahsoka knew of the turmoils that stirred within him while he slept. It saddened her that they couldn't banish them away. Disappointment filled her, yet she proceeded with her daily retelling of the day. She didn't want to sit in the quiet anymore.

"Well... Rex is much better now. He was finally discharged, though Kix is constantly hounding him to rest and eat. Kix even recruited some of the 501st to help him supervise Rex. Rex's expression was priceless."

She paused to smile, the memory of Kix nearly dragging Rex to his bunk an amusing sight. It wasn't that Rex wasn't resting, but it was that he wasn't resting enough for _Kix_. Nothing could ever really satisfy an overprotective medic.

"I finished all my classes today as usual, though some of them made me wish I were asleep. And I also kicked some butt in a duel today. Skyguy was really proud."

Her smile dropped.

Her master had been proud, but she could see that he had been preoccupied. His face had beamed with pride, but his eyes lacked the typical shine of happiness that they usually did after her victories. She knew his attention was far from the courtyard of the Temple.

"But he's worried for you. Rex and Cody are worried for you. We all are."

Ahsoka squeezed the other's hand softly. She hoped that her warmth would provide him some comfort. She hoped that he could feel it and realize that he was safe. Master Che had said that Master Kenobi would likely resurface if they kept reminding him with small prods of the Force or by simply talking to him. The healers didn't dare to wake him forcefully in fear of causing more harm to his fragile state.

They simply had to convince him that he was safe.

It wasn't easy.

The distrust within Master Kenobi was abundant. It coiled around his very being and kept tight as if it were a viper. He felt that it was all a trick. His mind was clouded to reality.

Ahsoka felt helpless. So did Anakin. She could see that witnessing Master Kenobi in such a state was taking a toll on him. Regardless, they both kept visiting. Rex and Cody also made sure to stop by whenever they could.

Ahsoka tilted her head slightly downward and gazed out the window situated next to Master Kenobi's bed. She later left to attend to duties, though not without peeping once more at the still figure before exiting the medbay.

* * *

_"They call to you, why do you not answer?"_

A soothing voice. One without a body — unrestrained by the physical limits of the corporeal world.

Obi-Wan refused to give an answer, shame flooding him.

_"You are afraid..."_

_"I simply cannot handle any more deaths by my hand."_

_"The threat has passed, they have made that clear."_

No.

It could all be a trick. He knew that Agruss would stop at nothing to break him, maybe this was just another ploy for him to let his guard down.

_"I can't trust them..."_

Dooku could be involved.

No, it was better to stay here in the emptiness where he could do no wrong.

A pause.

Perhaps the voice had turned away from him in disgust. A cowering Jedi? Disgraceful.

_"So you are content staying here for eternity?"_

Eternity...

He had already failed at his duty. He had failed to rescue the governor, he had failed to free the slaves, and he had simply watched executions take place. The least he could do was cease his harmful actions.

_"If it means that others will be unharmed, then yes."_

_"And yet you consider yourself unworthy..."_

He gave no reply.

 _"Obi-Wan..."_ A new voice sounded through the darkness — Anakin. The rest of his message died out, courtesy of Obi-Wan's refusal to listen.

 _"I cannot go back."_ He stated firmly.

_"Then forever a slave you will be."_

Obi-Wan flinched at the wording, yet the comment stuck to him like an adhesive. The darkness around him was cold and unfriendly. It _was_ lonely. It reminded him of looking out of the windows of the Negotiator into the expansive sea of black that was space, deprived of any life or warmth. It was worse than space, actually. The cosmos had stars to illuminate it, his mind was devoid of any light at all.

_"Your acceptance of the Force's will is clear, but now is not the time for you to join it. You yourself know this. You have still much to accomplish, my dear Jedi Master."_

**_Once a Jedi Master, now a Jedi slave._ **

Agruss's malicious voice heckled from the depths as numerous Togruti trills rose up into a cacophony of chaos, the sound scraping at his very being. Obi-Wan grasped at his shattered shields, the act useless against the barrage of those lost in his sake. He had no defenses, no way out.

Just as suddenly as the cries materialized, they were swiftly cut off. Another presence, one that he had known since his padawan years, swept itself around Obi-Wan, curling around him and shielding him. He could feel the phantoms bash against the newly erected shields, attempting to reach him.

Not safe. Even his mind wasn't safe.

_"Obi-Wan, I know you can hear me!"_

Shock. Indeed, this time he could. Suddenly, the darkness lessened as a faint light shimmered through the fog.

" _Listen to him, my dear Jedi. Is this not proof enough? They await you, you must simply listen."_

Obi-Wan felt desperation and worry roll through the bond. Most of all, he felt love radiate from Anakin.

Dooku certainly couldn't have imitated that.

" _We're all waiting for you. I know you want to reach back, I can feel it._ " A shaky sigh. " _Come on, old man, we've been through so much, I won't let you simply rot away in your mind. Who'll help me keep Ahsoka on track if not you?"_

Now with his mind open to the Force signature floating beside him, Obi-Wan realized that he truly _knew_ the presence that currently sheltered him. It was a presence that had grown by his side and he by it's. He could never mistake nor forget it, it was a part of him as much as the Force was. It was _Anakin_.

No, not even such a skilled manipulator such as Dooku could've achieved such a feat.

A sliver of hope and acceptance bloomed and, this time, Obi-Wan didn't crush it into dust.

" _Come back to us, master._ " Anakin was whispering now, " _You're safe. We all are. Kadavo is gone and the Togrutas are back on Kiros. It's over, Obi-Wan, you're home."_

His arm trembled. Obi-Wan didn't know if he could take another opening of his eyes to see the dusty grey ceiling of his bunk. He couldn't take another day where slaves would be whipped for a simple misstep and lives would be forfeited for his disobedience. Many Togrutas would not be returning home to their families because of him. And yet... the phantoms kept torturing him even within the depths of his unconsciousness... And each time Anakin had been there to stop them.

He wanted it to be true.

Force, how desperately he wanted Anakin's words to be true.

_"I know you, Obi-Wan, you'll eventually surface. Trust yourself, trust me. Come back to us."_

A glimmer of his former self glinted as Obi-Wan cautiously extended his hand through the murkiness and towards the light. He had been lost in that haze the second he had joined it, just how much more lost could he get? Obi-Wan had been a man of hope once.

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

A twitch.

It was so minute that on any other person it would've been unnoticeable, but it was a colossal movement for the Jedi Master that had been still for days. A few seconds later, blue eyes sluggishly opened and Anakin felt his spirit soar. Conscious. His master was finally awake.

Alive.

"Obi-Wan?"

Distrustful but _alert_ eyes landed upon him.

"A-Anakin..." Obi-Wan's voice was broken and weak. It made Anakin want to envelop the man in a hug and not let him go until he relaxed. Even now, he felt his master's distrust. It was as if he feared that a single wrong move would shatter the mirage of safety at the Jedi Temple.

"Welcome home, Obi-Wan."

Anakin almost went in for the hug, but stopped himself. He had experienced four days of Obi-Wan's terrors and he knew of his master's attitude towards physical contact, there was no chance that a hug would go well. As a former slave himself, he knew how damaging it was for actions to be taken upon him without consent. Grounding himself, Anakin forced himself to ask.

"Can I hug you?"

The feelings of panic that flashed through their bond made Anakin glad that he reconsidered the hug. No, Obi-Wan was quite content with no embraces. Anakin let it slide as he comforted his master through their bond.

"...Rex? Ahsoka...?" Anakin could sense the other's meek attempt to find them through the Force. 

"Safe and healed. Ahsoka's currently helping the troops train and Rex is supervising. Now all we have to do is get you back on track."

Obi-Wan fell silent. Anakin felt faint touches bump against him in the Force. Anakin let him gather his thoughts, just happy to bask in the fact that his master was awake.

" _Real?_ "

It was the softest whisper that Anakin had ever heard. Paired with his master's weary and pleading eyes, the question chipped at Anakin's control. Anakin's thirst for revenge reared it's head, anger boiling throughout him. Agruss was lucky to be dead. Anakin didn't know if his Jedi training would've been enough to stop himself.

A small shift of Obi-Wan's hand brought him back to the present. Obi-Wan lifted it off of the bed only a few inches in a weak attempt to grab at Anakin. It's trembling only ceased when Anakin took the hand into his own, his warmth seeping into the cold skin.

"Real." Anakin muttered softly back, giving the hand under his palm a gentle squeeze. Obi-Wan squeezed back unevenly with his fingers. The resulting relief beaming off of his master was immense.

"My shields..." His master murmured as his eyelids drooped. He blinked to clear the exhaustion from them, but Anakin could see that it was a futile attempt. It seemed that sleep called to Obi-Wan now that he knew that the Halls were not a dream.

"We'll fix them later. Rest for now, I have you covered." Once more, Anakin sent a small prod to Obi-Wan through the Force, emphasizing his shielding around him.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan's breaths to even out. Anakin's eyes scanned the sleeping form once more, taking in his state. He looked more alive now despite the fact that his face remained as neutral as before. Perhaps it was simply his aura that now shined with cautious joy. Anakin could tell that his master was still skeptical.

It hurt him that his beloved master was now suffering through the consequences of slavery just as he had. It was very difficult to break free of those chains, especially Obi-Wan's moral bondage that formed due to Agruss' methods. But his master was strong and he had already taken a step towards recovery. All he needed was time.

* * *

He awoke to the sounds of shuffling above him. Sluggishly opening his eyes, Obi-Wan caught the sight of a figure above him. Panic sparked instantly, but it was quickly put out as he realized that the blue lekkus swaying gently belonged to Master Che as she switched his drained IV bag for a new one. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him consciousness. She switched her surprised expression for a small smile as she took a step back to offer him some space.

"Master Kenobi, it's good to see that you're with us once more. Skywalker told me that you had awoken not too long ago, I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

In any other situation, Obi-Wan would've been sure to chuckle and shoot back with a playful retort at his former padawan's expense, but, right now, all Obi-Wan could do was force his tired mind to process his surroundings. Vokara Che caught on quickly.

"It'll take you some time to get your bearings, I'm afraid. You were out for four days, and that coma wasn't a simple coma." The Twi'lek explained as Obi-Wan dragged his eyes from his sheets to look at her. Though her face remained stoic, her eyes betrayed her sympathy for him.

"...—Che, no pity... please." He rasped.

Carefully, she extended her reach within the Force until her signature was right by his.

_I assure you, Master Kenobi, there is no pity. I grieve alongside you._

He felt her sorrow for him and the Togrutas as she transmitted her feelings as proof. There was no hint of condescension. Despite the truth of her words, it still hurt him that others knew of his failings. His feelings of guilt flooded the Force just as her proof had, though this was not of his own accord, and Obi-Wan felt embarrassment rise within him. Force, he was worse at reining in his emotions than a new initiate. Sensing his discomfort, Vokara Che quickly granted him temporary shielding for privacy. She strayed away from the thoughts that had leaked.

"Your shields will have to be rebuilt eventually, but your use of the Force is too weak to do so right now. It will come, all you need is time and rest... Which may be difficult as your padawan and grandpadawan will come soon." A touch of exasperation accompanied the last comment. No doubt Anakin and Ahsoka pestered her while he was unconscious.

Ahsoka... It would certainly help Obi-Wan to know that she's safe, but he wasn't certain if he could look her in the eyes after Kadavo. Obi-Wan had felt the fire within her to find and rescue her people at the beginning of the mission, he couldn't imagine the sorrow that she felt when she heard how her grandmaster simply sat and watched as Togrutas perished.

 _What if Ahsoka_ _had_ _been one of them?_ The thought horrified him.

"He's awake!"

The cry of joy startled him out of his dissociated state. Were they here already? He must've missed their entrance. Obi-Wan tilted his head weakly to look. He froze. Though his eyes were locked on Ahsoka — his grandpadawan, someone very dear to him — he felt terror rather than comfort strike him between the ribs. He didn't process Ahsoka standing before him... Her features were corrupted. Her montrals were long and short, curled and straight. Her eyes were old and young, scared and fatigued. Her skin ranged from red to yellow, and it was covered in scratches and bruises. A dozen worn faces that he would never forget simultaneously stared at him with their desolate eyes in Ahsoka's place.

Obi-Wan jerked up from his lying position, flight kicking in, as he bashed the back of his head against the wall. A ringing pain shot through his skull.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Master Kenobi!"

The morphed being reached out towards him and a terrible ache, worse than his head, filled him. The hand stretched towards him as if it were attempting to drag him to the end that the Togrutas had met instead of him. Accusations were thrown at him by those numerous, dismal eyes. He could practically hear their thunderous demands to know why he had not saved them. Obi-Wan couldn't face them. He fled. Pushing himself away, Obi-Wan keeled over the edge of his bed and banged into the cold floor of the medbay. A sharp sting erupted in his right hand. He barely felt it.

"I cannot answer you! Leave me be!" Obi-Wan cried out pathetically as he pushed himself across the floor, splotches of red coloring the bright tiles where his right hand landed, before his back hit a solid surface. His breath hitched as he realized that escape was futile. Mumbles of panicked pleading left him.

"Answer who? Obi-Wan, there's no one here! You're safe!"

"Not safe, not safe! They're here!" Obi-Wan curled into himself, shielding himself from those attacking eyes. He felt Anakin cautiously search his mind, seeking. He retreated a second later.

"What have you done?!" Angered footsteps approached before somebody knelt beside him. A flash of blue greeted him out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's Ahsoka. She's triggered him somehow."

"Me?!"

"Out, with the both of you!"

Hands gently gripped at Obi-Wan's arms and he flinched, but Vokara Che's presence suddenly flooded him. There was no mistaking it, it were as if she established a makeshift bond to assure him of her identity. He shook in her grasp.

"Listen to me, Master Kenobi. You are safe. Safe in the Jedi Temple. You are free." Master Che spoke softly but clearly.

"I-I saw them... I saw them all." He wheezed, blinking the beginnings of tears away.

"A trick of your mind, nothing more. Trust me, Kenobi, all is well. " Cold fingertips met his temple. "Calm yourself."

The Force suggestion was in no way intrusive or strong, but it worked wonders for his rattled psyche. He simply had no defense against it to disobey. The chaos within his mind faded. His vision seemed to clear, his heartbeat decelerated, and his breathing evened. Anakin and Ahsoka were nowhere to be seen.

"Come, let's get you up and settled. I need to get you cleaned up and that IV back in."

A quick glance at his stinging hand revealed that his IV was missing. Rivulets of blood ran down his fingers. He hadn't even noticed. With the help of Master Che, Obi-Wan managed to get to his feet, though he clung onto her for dear life. He sat, dazed and quiet, as Vokara Che made quick work of wiping away the blood, inspecting the wound, and reinserting the IV, and then he was left alone. Alone to stew in his own melancholy.

Agruss had taken away his will, his strength, and his harmony. Now he couldn't even face his own grandpadawan.

Even in death, Agruss somehow still kept winning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C-Could it be? Somebody actually gets a hug in this chapter? The impossible has occurred >:)
> 
> I'd like to take a moment and thank my homie, stormsandspells, for checking this chapter out and dragging my confidence out of the gutter. I definitely finished this around 1 am, so you can imagine my doubt about the quality. Once more unto the breach of fic writing, dear friends! 
> 
> Also, I have started working on a Cody & Obi-Wan draft that I've had for a while, so you can expect it to be up soon ;)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoy!

Cody was distraught.

Rex could practically feel the tenseness radiate from his _vod_ as he slipped into the room, the doors shielding him from the seeking eyes of the Kix-hired "Rex Watch" squad. In all honesty, it was getting out of hand. Rex felt much better now and his weight was slowly starting to reach a healthy level, there really was no need to be dragged back to his room each time he went on a walk. Rex was sure that, at this point, Kix was simply keeping up the shenanigan to get back at him for all those times he decided to work through an injury rather than seeing him.

"Hiding from Kix again?" Cody muttered, drawing his eyes away from the datapad in front of him. He looked positively disheveled, his eyes bloodshot. Rex didn't even have to look closer to know that endless texts of documents sat open on the pad. With General Kenobi out of commission, Cody had taken it upon himself to do all of his own plus his general's work, and it was _a lot_.

"Yes... but that's not the main reason I'm here. Come walk with me, we both need to get out of the barracks. We've been holed up here for too long."

Cody looked him over, almost as if scanning him for any signs of fatigue.

"Are you truly feeling fine?"

"I'll be fine when I leave this prison that Kix has made for me! Come, _vod_ , fresh air would do you and me good."

Cody sat still, almost as if he were considering dismissing the offer, but ultimately set his datapad aside and stood up. A few cracks sounded as Cody stretched his arms and Rex found himself cringing. His heart skipped a beat. The sound hit a little too close to the crack of a whip for his comfort.

Luckily, Cody hadn't been looking and no excuse was necessary. After a quick sweep of the corridor, the two made their way out of the barracks and the streets of Coruscant greeted them. Clones didn't typically explore Coruscant much as the days that they spent on the metropolitan planet were always cut short by separatist attacks, so the two made sure to savor it. Although such a monstrous city was typical for citizens of the Republic, it was a stimulating sight for the Kamino-born clones. Every corner turned provided a fresh view for their eyes that had simply grown too used to the tight halls of their star destroyers.

A heavy weight, one that had burdened him ever since he had woken from the tank, seemed to lighten in his mind at the sight of the outside world — one without walls. The feeling would nearly dissipate at times with company when he would focus all his attention on the conversation, but it would settle right back upon him when the silence fueled his thoughts... thoughts that simply kept wandering right back to Kadavo. The events that had transpired there had hooked their sharp claws into him and refused to let go. He couldn't stop thinking about the conditioning that had nearly taken him victim, the days where his body did not feel his own, and how turning a blind eye to monstrosities became a regular occurrence.

His inability to act was what gripped at him the most. Ribs were cracked, skin was torn, bodies would drop, and Rex had done nothing. A turn of the head was the only assistance that he gave the Togrutas and the general. _Cody's_ general.

From the very moment they had entered that _dar'yaim,_ he had been ready to take any punishment to keep his brother's Jedi safe... and now the general couldn't even look at Ahsoka. He had let them break the general.

"Rex? Rex?" A hand gripped at his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. He blinked as he looked at the other, slightly dazed. Dark eyes, identical to his own, flashed with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah, I'm alright." Rex mumbled as he brought up a palm to rub at his eye. The heaviness was back at it's full potency, yet Rex was determined to ignore it. He had been engineered to disregard comfort, this was no different... This was a walk that was meant to free them from the confines of the barracks, not to further trap themselves by their struggles. Their stroll continued and, this time, they engaged in conversation. They only turned back when the sun began to drift downward, the sky blooming with warm colors and shadows deepening with the coming darkness.

Despite Rex's efforts, Cody didn't let the previous matter rest.

"Something's troubling you."

Rex was ready to dismiss the comment and continue as usual, but he knew that that was impossible. It was instinctual for them to share with one another. Despite their individuality, the clones still held an incredibly deep bond with one another, and his and Cody's ran even deeper — molded out of years of fighting beside one another. He trusted Cody as much as he trusted himself.

"I'm..." He began, uncertain if he should continue. Would it even be proper? Did he have the right to ask for forgiveness? All he knew was that he wasn't sure his mental state could take it if he didn't, Kaminoan eugenics be damned. "I'm sorry...that I didn't do more."

The outside world suddenly became less serene. It almost seemed as if the increasing shadow was working to blind Rex of Cody's reaction. Cody's silence was deafening. A hand closing around his forearm had Rex stop in his tracks, anticipating feelings of betrayal and fury from his brother. He received none of those. The eyes that stared right into his own were emotional, but they held no malice.

"There is _nothing_ for you to apologize. If anything, this guilt is on us. We should've done more. The Republic should've done more."

"I turned a blind eye to all his punishments, I couldn't help..." His brows furrowed, he looked away. "Instead, all I could do was keep him alive."

"Orders are orders and civies were in danger. You had no right to disobey." Cody exhaled, his eyes shutting, as his mind processed what could've been. When he opened his eyes, gratitude shone in them. " _Vod_ , I am not mad at you. You brought my Jedi back alive, you were there for him when I couldn't be. I know General Kenobi, this will not stop him. He will recover..." Cody trailed off, leaving 'with time' unsaid.

Alive.

Rex remembered how he had sat beside General Kenobi, counting his breaths while his gut wrenched at the thought of the general not making it to the next day. Every single day had been about survival. Perhaps... alive really was all he could've done.

Contact drew Rex out of his thoughts, surprising him. Cody had embraced him. The gesture was welcome, the touch grounding Rex. With a clear mind, Rex wrapped his own arms around his brother and simply breathed. The quiet of the street lulled his thoughts to rest. Rex enjoyed the serenity of the moment. Eventually, having deemed Rex calm enough, Cody released him and the two separated.

"Now, focus on yourself and stop worrying. He's simply too stubborn for this to keep him down forever." Cody commented quietly, his lips quirking slightly upward, and Rex almost found himself smiling. He couldn't yet, not when it came to the general, but Cody's confidence and optimism were contagious and he felt the feelings bloom within himself as well. His brother had never lied to him before.

Perhaps forgiving himself was possible.

* * *

He decided to visit General Kenobi the next day. The trek from the barracks to the Temple was a short but invigorating walk as a cool breeze drifted past him. For the first time since Zygerria, Rex felt as if it were a normal day. Having contacted General Skywalker and announcing his intention to visit, the clone had little trouble getting past the Temple guards.

The elaborate labyrinth that was the Temple was another architectural gem for clone eyes, it's expansive halls running for ages and filled with an abundance of mysterious detail. Rex certainly enjoyed walking down it's halls whenever General Skywalker would need his assistance or he would be visiting him in the Halls. Due to the latter experiences, Rex had little trouble finding the Halls of Healing. A healer stood beside the door that brought her palm up once he had gotten closer, halting him.

"Here to see Master Kenobi, I presume?"

"Yes... Is he alright?" Worry stirred.

"He is fine, but I'll have to first inform Master Che of your arrival before I let you in. If you would wait a second." The healer slipped behind the doors and Rex was left alone.

He was greeted by the stoic face of Vokara Che a few minutes later. She didn't seem too happy by his presence.

"You may enter, Captain Rex, but please be cautious of what you say. He said that he's alright with seeing you, but I'd stay clear from any topics that might distress him."

His brain sputtered at the information, but realization soon dawned. He could see why they'd be wary of the general's reaction at the sight of him. It did make sense that they'd be more careful after the incident with Commander Ahsoka. Rex nodded in agreement.

"I've only come to visit, not to discuss our... imprisonment."

Her eyes shone with a promise of a swift boot if he blundered and Rex knew that she wasn't to be messed with. It seemed that all medics had mastered the death glare that were capable of frightening even General Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear. Eager to escape it, Rex headed past her and into the long room, the sun's light stretching across the white floor in the shape of rectangles. The man he had wanted to see was sat up in his bed, tired eyes suddenly gleaming at the clone.

"General! It's good to see you up."

"It's good to see you looking better, Rex. How is everything?"

Relief filled Rex despite the other's feeble voice. To be fair, he hadn't expected a response from the way that Commander Ahsoka had described the general's condition to him.

"Just the usual, sir—"

"Obi-Wan."

"Sir?" A slight tilt of the head.

"Call me Obi-Wan, I'd rather hear my own name right now."

"As you wish, si—Obi-Wan." That drew a small smile from the bed-ridden man, his eyes crinkling slightly. The sight brought more pleasure to him than the vast streets of Coruscant or the enigmatic Jedi Temple.

"There's nothing much to report, except for the fact that Kix enlisted the help of the 501st to create a 'Rex Watch' group where they don't let me out of my room 'in fear' of my health." Mission details and other important conversation topics — such as making sure that his own general hadn't gotten himself killed — were typically the only affairs exchanged between the two, but they were not on assignment and Rex could see that Obi-Wan didn't want the strict discipline of the Grand Army right now. No, right now all Obi-Wan wanted was to simply grasp a hold of _himself_ and not of his war title, nor the rigidness that came with it

"I see Kix has employed methods worthy of Master Che."

"Unfortunately, yes..." Rex huffed. "How about you?"

The look that crossed Obi-Wan's face said it all.

"Not too well, I'm afraid. I assume you have heard what happened with Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan grimaced at Rex's hesitant nod of the head.

"I thought as much..."

"She holds no grudge against you."

Obi-Wan gave a mirthless chuckle. "I couldn't see her, much less know her emotion at the time. I can't imagine that was pleasant. Please apologize to her on my behalf."

"She won't accept it and we know it. There is nothing for you to apologize for." Cody's own words of reassurance echoed in the back of his mind. Now he understood how Cody had felt during their walk. The conversation stilled. Obi-Wan seemed to lost in his own mind.

"A credit for your thoughts?"

"I...I keep thinking about what I could've done to save more of them... I dream of times where I could've acted."

So much for not discussing Kadavo, but Rex didn't put a cork on the topic. The Jedi had brought it up first, who was Rex to shut him down? Rex took in a breath, held it, and released it.

"Yeah... I know how you feel."

Here were two soldiers recollecting their experiences on the battlefield; flashes of unsaid words, of deeds that could've been done, of lives lost to the uncertainty of death while they survived. Those undone actions would haunt them until the end of time, but perhaps they could lessen them by sharing the burden. For the first time since their capture and rescue, Rex could offer a hand that would cause no despair.

"Rex, I want to thank you for... everything. You were an anchor. I knew I could count on you to follow orders, you were my one constant..." Obi-Wan's eyes drifted off of the clone. He looked distant, almost as if he were in a coma once more. "Y-you... You stopped me from going down a path that would've never let go of me."

Rex didn't miss the tightening of the Jedi's fist, a little _too_ tight for his liking, or the slight tremors that shook his body.

"Si-Obi-Wan—" Kriff, it sounded awkward coming from him, but the first name caught the Jedi's attention, "your hand."

Sheepishly, Obi-Wan released his death grip and Rex was sure that the skin under his nails rejoiced at that. Perhaps him being here was not the best.

"I was only doing my duty, no need to thank me... But, maybe we should discuss this later. Vokara Che will never let me enter again if I distress you." Rex didn't trust Obi-Wan's frail state to keep himself away from a panic attack of sorts, and they certainly couldn't afford that. 

"She'll keep me locked up here until the end of time if that were to occur."

It was a joke, but they both knew that Vokara Che could make that a reality if she wished it.

"If it happens, we'll be sure to communicate through knocks on the wall when the coast is clear," Rex replied, hopping onto the gag.

They kept conversing, though each sentence toed a tightrope that hung above the spikes of Kadavo. Sometimes, Obi-Wan would wobble, but Rex would recenter him and bring balance that the Jedi had lost a month ago. Rex only deemed it the time to leave when Obi-Wan's words seemed to lose their clarity and his tiredness became more prominent. Kadavo had really done a number on the Jedi's ability to concentrate and focus... It was especially odd for the usually calculated Jedi general.

With a relay of a hello from Cody and his own goodbye, the clone left Obi-Wan to rest.

* * *

He awoke one day to spot a new object laying on the small table beside him. Sluggishly pushing himself up, Obi-Wan's gears turned until they clicked into place. Finding himself present, he realized the object was a comlink and a note sat beside it. Shakily, his fingers grasped the thin material and his eyes met the surface of it. Ahsoka's penmanship graced the durasheet.

_I know that I can't visit you right now, so I asked Skyguy to bring this to you. This way we can talk without you seeing me. Hope you're feeling better!_

_— Ahsoka_

Obi-Wan blinked. That... could work.

It saddened him that this was most likely the best chance he had at communicating with his grandpadawan, but at least he had a chance. He had to see how she was doing, if she had recuperated from the experience. He hoped that nothing bad had occurred to her. She had been, after all, playing a slave the last time he had seen her.

_Anakin wouldn't have let anything bad happen to her._

No, he certainly wouldn't have. The thought made it a bit easier to breathe.

He'd give her a call sometime...

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Master Che, be reasonable, I cannot stay here forever."

"Did you forget that you have no shields, _Master Kenobi_? Or the fact that one look at a Togruta will trigger an attack? I cannot let you out when there's a chance that you might see your grandpadawan or Master Ti."

"Let me simply stay in my quarters. I need privacy. I need quiet, which I cannot achieve here."

"You need a mind healer, not quiet. In fact, quiet only does you more harm."

It was hard to miss the dislike that emitted from her patient at the sound of 'mind healer,' especially with his lack of control over himself. At least his former self was slowly resurfacing, though, unfortunately for her, it was his habit of being headstrong. Vokara knew that she could simply end this battle with a declaration of her authority over him, but she was also quite familiar with Kenobi's disappearing act that he pulled when his body physically let him. Perhaps it would be for the better if he left the Halls and ventured out. Staying locked up in one room for so long could be detrimental to his recovery. If anything, seeing his home and having free reign over himself could help him in taking the steps to mend his mind.

Sighing, the Twi'lek crossed her arms and graced him with the sternest stare in her inventory.

"I will only let you out on _one_ condition, you must visit a mind healer twice a week."

He opened his mouth, but ended up shutting it.

_Smart choice._

Master Kenobi may be the Negotiator, but she was Chief Healer and her word was final. Her patient only gave a defeated nod and Vokara clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful, I shall comm Skywalker and he'll help you to your quarters."

Vokara no longer feared about the Jedi Master's physical form, he was as healed as he could be. The only physical marks that remained were the scars left from the whips and collar, but the marks in his mind were far more persistent and harmful. To see such an exemplary Jedi be chained down by his trauma was simply not right, hence Vokara's strictness on the matter of a mind healer. She could feel the demons that ripped at his core during his bad episodes and they were... unpleasant. She couldn't imagine how he had endured a month of such horror _without_ shielding.

His annoyance at having to comply with the condition was incomprehensible in her book. Why would anyone want to continue to live with that burden? The man woke up crying out in fear every night! But this was Master Kenobi she was talking about, and she had a long enough history with him to not be completely astonished. Though a respected and wise Jedi, Master Kenobi was... the textbook definition of somebody who did not know how to take care of himself.

Having won the argument, Vokara made quick work of sliding the IV out of her patient's hand and applying a bacta patch over the bruised skin. With a sweep of her robe, Vokara left him to give Skywalker a call as she promised. The two immediately agreed that Padawan Ahsoka was to stay in her quarters while Master Kenobi was to be guided to his own and that Skywalker would assist Vokara in making sure that Kenobi kept his word.

And now, here she was, watching as Kenobi gripped at Skywalker as the knight helped him up. Though he wasn't the steadiest on his feet, he seemed much more pleased to be out of bed.

"Remember our agreement, Master Kenobi, and get well soon. I hope you do not pay me another visit anytime soon."

"I'll be sure to keep him on track." Knight Skywalker replied confidently, giving a light bow of his head. Master Kenobi shot him a look.

Vokara was not impressed by the show, but Skywalker was the only option that she had for Kenobi as she knew of their strong bond with one another. She also knew she could trust in Skywalker's stubborn nature to keep his master healthy. In a way, Vokara felt as if she had covered all her bases.

The two limped out of the Halls. Vokara stood and stared as the doors slid shut, healer conscience wondering if she had done the right thing.

"Master Che?" The inquisitive voice of a healer in training sounded behind her.

Shaking her head slightly, she spun on her heel to address the young knight.

Duty called.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I THINK I have a grip on how this fic is going to end, so that's exciting!!!
> 
> The gist of this chapter is pretty much Obi-Wan sees a Jedi psychologist! Also, he finally chats with Ahsoka :) and the poor man is just happy to speak with his grandpadawan once more.
> 
> Also, I can't believe how many of you guys are subscribed! I'm incredibly honored and I thank you all so much!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy 😌

The solitude of his quarters was... certainly better than being in the Halls. Small, pots containing various flora decorated his windowsill as sunlight wafted through the half-shut blinds. His tea set lay on the counter of his kitchenette just as he had left it before the mission and the urge to brew overtook him. Obi-Wan pushed himself off of his bed and cautiously made his way to the kettle.

Though the atmosphere was inviting and serene, being surrounded by such comforts felt foreign. He had gotten so used to the inhumane conditions of Kadavo that his comfortable yet nearly spartan room seemed to be too good for the likes on him. No — he was no longer there, he didn't have to think like that anymore. And yet, the thoughts seeped into his mind.

Wrenching his attention from the intrusive thoughts, Obi-Wan forced himself to focus solely on the tea brewing. The kettle steamed, vapor wisping out of it's spout. A warm auburn seeped out of the tea as he placed it into the kettle, the color dissolving into the once clear water.

It were almost as if it were tainting it.

_Just like the Dark that day..._

Obi-Wan let out a sharp breath, brows furrowing at the comment. He refocused his attention once more on the brewing, stubbornly avoiding it. His head swiveled to stare out the window once he had covered the water with a lid.

_You know you could've saved them all..._

He refused to respond to the voice, it's honeyed tone enticing whilst simultaneously setting off alarms. Minutes passed by and silence took over — the calm before the storm. He reached for the kettle and positioned it over a cup. The bottom of the cup disappeared as the tea poured in a steady stream.

_You nearly swung..._

A clang sounded through the room, courtesy of him setting the kettle down a little too abruptly onto the counter. His eyes swept the room, yet he knew it was useless. The voice was in his mind and his alone. Shaky hands grasped at the cup as his fingers wrapped around it. Sighing, he brought it up to his lips and took a sip. The flavor was almost too good to be true, the heavenly taste a blessing after weeks of drinking stale water and dehydration.

_It's a shame that the Togrutas that died for your faults will never experience such comforts again..._

The tea did not taste so wonderful anymore.

"Leave me be." Obi-Wan murmured, mind already dreading what was to come. "I don't need any more reminders." His eyes locked onto the cup, boring into the depths of the brew.

Battered shoes, torn from the rocky ground of the camp entered his vision. It was as if the voice was punishing him for trying to avoid the past. He dared not look up, he knew who'd he see.

_Look at him._

Obi-Wan staunchly kept his focus on the cup.

**_Look at him._ **

The hollow eyes from his dreams and visions greeted him. Blaster wound burrowed into his chest, the Togruta teenager stared at Obi-Wan, his head tilted slightly and face sunken. Obi-Wan spun away instantly, panic on the rise. His gut hurt. His breath quickened.

Shields. He needed shields. But right now he couldn't do anything about it, much less call for help through the bond.

_He died because you let him._

Something — a hand, the teenager's hand — landed on his shoulder. Much too close to his neck. Obi-Wan jerked, his hands spasming and releasing their hold on the cup. A loud crash attacked his ears and he cringed. Shards of ceramic littered the floor. Movement behind him. Wide, terrified eyes landed upon the Togruta once more, his arm still raised from when he had touched Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?"

His head jerked. Broken out of his trance, he turned his troubled eyes towards his former padawan who was eyeing the mess of tea and shards below him. He held a tray of food in front of him.

"What happened?" A familiar presence appeared by his signature's side, concerned and comforting at the same time.

Obi-Wan went to open his mouth, but the ghost was nowhere to be seen. He swallowed heavily and took a gulp of air. He returned his sights on Anakin, his thundering heart slowly decreasing it's racing rhythm.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan gathered himself as best as he could.

"Perhaps it really is time to see a mind healer..."

* * *

The session was uncomfortable, to say the least, though the mind healer did all she could to make him at ease. Obi-Wan had never enjoyed spilling his feelings out and this time was no different. But, he had to admit, they had made progress. With the mind healer's guidance, he had managed to grasp a strand of his former connection with the Force. It was, by no means, the same control that he had once possessed, but it calmed him to know that there was hope to achieve it again. To be able to have control over himself once more... Obi-Wan couldn't wait. He was eager to attempt to bring more strands together as the session was nearing it's end.

"I sense unrest in you. There is more to the story that you've told me..."

Obi-Wan stalled, uncertainty coloring the very air around him. He didn't want to admit to it. It shamed him to be burdened by such a thing, and yet... he wanted to be cleared as fast as possible.

"I... I nearly acted in pure rage at the time of the rescue. I had been so out of it that I was ready to forsake the Code itself... I now fear the Dark has settled within me." Obi-Wan felt significantly lighter as the confession left his mouth. This was the first time he had ever admitted to the worry, with the exception of Rex who had been there to witness it.

An alien, but soothing presence floated beside him.

"Will you let me inspect you further?"

Obi-Wan nodded mutely, appreciative of the healer's cautiousness. The mind healer had stated right at the beginning of the session, "I will not enter your mind unless you are fully comfortable with it," and she was dead set on following it.

She closed her eyes, gently probing into the depths of his mind with expertise.

"I see what you mean..."

Dread settled upon Obi-Wan.

"However, there is no Dark within you. Only an illusion of it."

Serious, honest eyes met his own.

"The Dark almost took you, but you did not truly touch it. I assure you, Master Kenobi, it has no hold over you. Your light shines just as bright, though it is dimmed by your trauma..."

An illusion? Was there no truth to his thoughts? Could he even trust anything that his mind registered? At this point, Obi-Wan wouldn't be surprised if he was still trapped within his coma, surrounded by fog and doubt. At his pained expression, the mind healer spoke up.

"Your paranoia is not surprising after all you've been through, it is only natural in your case. However, you will surpass it. Just... make sure to take your time and re-familiarize yourself with the Force. Soon enough, your shields will be up once more. With time, all will be well, eventually."

Obi-Wan's head drooped slightly as he took in a slow breath, centering himself. He pushed himself up, robe smoothing with the motion. The mind healer flashed him a small, sympathetic smile.

"I shall be expecting you back here before the week's end."

"Certainly..." _Or else Che will have my head._ "Thank you."

He swept out of the room with her words ringing in his head.

_All will be well, eventually._

* * *

With a lack of death hanging over him and the ability to be himself without consequences, Obi-Wan was blooming in his new surroundings, that was for sure. It pleased Anakin greatly to see more and more of his master come out of the shell into which his master had retreated during his imprisonment. He had missed him dearly.

However, his master was being himself, which was a very good thing in some cases, but could also be catastrophic in other ways. This time, Obi-Wan was being himself for the worse. The man simply wouldn't let himself recover! Whenever Anakin would check up on him, he would find the man either pacing the room, working on reports, or constructing his shields. The last one especially made Anakin huff as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. In no shape or form was he against the idea of his master gaining his shielding back, but Obi-Wan was taking it too fast.

Yes, his master's mental state had improved significantly since the rescue, but that didn't mean that he was well enough to build up his once impressive shields in the span of a few days. And yet, he kept on trying.

Obi-Wan was testing his patience and self control. He didn't know how much longer he could keep himself from physically forcing the man to rest.

"You're going to pass out if you continue this." Anakin commented as he leaned on the doorway to Obi-Wan's quarters, his arms crossed. "Why won't you simply _rest_? Or is that against your nature?"

Before him sat Obi-Wan in a lotus position on the carpet, face nearly blank with the exception of his tensed brows. Beads of sweat also graced his forehead due to the strain of his efforts.

"War waits for no one, my dear padawan."

" _Former_ padawan." Anakin corrected, before sighing in disbelief. "You're in the wrong and you know it."

An eye flitted open to look at Anakin. Other than that, he stayed in his pose.

"And, pray tell, how exactly am I in the wrong?"

Anakin regained his footing and left the door frame, a hiss sounding behind him. Smoothly, he grabbed a chair and swept it under himself.

"Just how many times did you lecture me for running off before I was healed? What you are doing now is no better. I doubt Cody would appreciate you collapsing on the field due to your stubbornness."

"I am merely trying to get a hold on my shields--"

"No, what you are doing is trying to have them up right now and exhausting yourself. It's a waste of your energy, master."

"I've taken breaks, it's not as bad as you make it to be."

"A few seconds to catch your breath does not count."

Would the man ever listen? Now Anakin knew how Obi-Wan felt when he tried to dissuade him from doing something that he had set his mind on -- completely ignored.

"Where's that patience of which you spoke so highly of during my padawan years?"

At those words, Obi-Wan gave up his relaxed pose and his shoulders tensed. A deep sigh left him.

"Gone, unfortunately." Bitterness swirled within him. "Alongside my shields and the Togrutas."

A small flinch left Anakin at the statement. That didn't go as well as he would've liked. The regret rolling off of Obi-Wan told that he wasn't happy with it as well.

"You know I did not mean it in that way..."

"Of course..." Obi-Wan murmured, fingers unconsciously curling by his side.

Anakin's eyes flicked to the ceiling, thinking. He understood how his master felt; aching yet wanting to move on from it as fast as possible so that he could forget about it sooner. Unfortunately, such experiences would result in long-lasting consequences, and they could not be sped forward. Force knows that he still possessed minuscule attributes from growing up as Watto's possession. 

"Let _me_ worry about the war." Anakin spoke up, his tone confident and the prime image of the Hero with no Fear. His eyes met Obi-Wan's. "If another Separatist attack comes, I will be there to stop it. I will take care of it all while you are out of commission, I promise you."

A flush of fondness through the bond. Obi-Wan's lips quirked, head dipping slightly.

"With your mission track record, I'm not certain that I would trust you with the 212th."

Anakin gave a dramatic gasp, hand clutching at his chest. He leaned forward and swung his arm to the side in emphasis.

"Master, I'm shocked! I'll have you know I am more than qualified to lead the 212th! All I have to do is let Cody to do his thing."

"With Cody in charge, you might just stay alive."

The two positively beamed at the dash of banter, happy to experience something so natural for them after more than a month of despair. To some extent, Anakin felt as if he were complete once again after Zygerria had robbed him of his master. Though not a medic, Anakin was sure that he could keep track of his master's recovery by the level of his playful retorts. 

Wait, hold on. This could also very well be his distraction method coming in to play right now. Right, back to the mission.

"So, will you let yourself properly recover for all of our sakes? Don't make me set Ahsoka on you."

It was a hefty threat. Ahsoka was extremely protective and strict when it came to his or Obi-Wan's recovery, but Obi-Wan knew that, ultimately, the threat was empty. All three were very aware of his lack of ability to see her.

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat.

"Yes, my dear padawan, I will take it slow." His eyes glinted with satisfaction at Anakin's bristling.

The fun settled into a content silence...

Anakin could still feel a bit of unease emanating from his master.

"Anakin."

"Hm?"

"...If, in the past, I have been dismissive about slavery, I apologize. I can't imagine living with it everyday... especially as a child."

Shame and sympathy crashed through the bond like the tumultuous waves of Kamino's oceans. Anakin let out a long breath through his nose. The reminder of his own enslavement scraping at him was not the most pleasant feeling in the world. Painfully, he pushed thoughts of his mother, Kitster, and others to the side.

"You never could've truly understood it without experiencing it... My only regret is that, in the end, you suffered through it."

Anakin felt as if he had failed his master. Padawan and master would always teach and take care of one another, but his and Obi-Wan's care for another ran even deeper than other Jedi duos due to their unconventional bond and strong relationship. It enraged and saddened him to know that another loved one had experienced the bondage that he had once lived in.

"It should not exist." Obi-Wan said, his eyes glinting ruefully at the sun drifting through the window. Particles of dust drifted in the air, the sunlight illuminating them.

"No, it should not... Which is why Ahsoka, Rex, and I have made a pact to end slavery after the war. I assume I can count you in?"

Obi-Wan blinked, caught off guard. Anakin could tell the other forgot that there would be a time when the war would end. With the never ending battles, it was difficult to imagine the day when it would be over and the Jedi could become peacekeepers once more. Anakin was no stranger to forgetting life without war.

"Yes, after the war... I'm in."

A small grin crawled onto Anakin's face at the acceptance and his master reciprocated with a meek smile.

The two of them against slavery? They were already unstoppable. But with Ahsoka and Rex by their side? The slavers had no chance.

But, for now, Anakin reined himself in. He was just glad to have brought more of Obi-Wan's light back.

* * *

"Ahsoka."

_"Master Kenobi! Force, am I glad to hear your voice. I hope Skyguy is not being too much of a mother hen without me?"_

Hearing her voice after so long was a gift to his ears. He had truly missed his grandpadawan. 

"Fear not, I am more than capable of handling him. How are you?"

_"Oh, you know. Fine—"_

Obi-Wan shook his head. She had misunderstood his intention.

" _How are you_?" He repeated, his voice sincere and full of care. He didn't want a fabricated answer, he wanted to know her true state.

Silence filled the air. Not being able to see her emotions irked him slightly. His talent for elegant speech was not only the product of his words. His conversations also consisted of communication through his eyes and body movements, which he could not rely on right now. Furthermore, he couldn't see Ahsoka's reactions and felt limited in how well he could handle the topic that he wished to pursue. Unfortunately, this was the only method of communication available so far, and Obi-Wan had to settle his worried heart.

_"I... Physically, I am fine. But..."_

Obi-Wan let out a breath of relief, sensing the truth in her words. At least she had not been harmed physically. But mentally...

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

_"Yes. It does."_ The strong, happy voice that had answered his comlink call was now dulled to one restrained by melancholy. _"To see my people -- no, ANYONE, chained up like that... It haunts me. I simply don't understand it."_

_So young... too young to have seen all those horrors._

They had failed her... He had failed her. His capture had been the direct reason why her slave role had extended far longer than had been intended... Obi-Wan brought a hand to rub at his eyes with the pads of his fingers before pinching his nose.

"Forgive us, Ahsoka. Forgive me. I shouldn't have let you get involved in this--"

_"No! Don't you even start!"_ He recoiled at the snap, eyes widened slightly, _"Rex warned me of the possibility of you apologizing and I won't have it."_

Ahsoka collected herself.

_"I'm sorry, master, but I chose to be part of this mission just like I chose to be a part of the mission to the Citadel. I knew what I would encounter on this mission, I chose to take that responsibility on myself. It would've been cruel and wrong to deny me the chance to save the people of Kiros!"_

Obi-Wan could practically hear Anakin's voice overlay her words. She certainly was his padawan.

_"It was a necessary mission. We were all doing our duty..."_ _And we all paid for it._ _"So, please, do not think that you owe me an apology. Not for myself and not for my people."_

"Right... you are right." Obi-Wan muttered. The message drilled itself into his head. Third times the charm.

The storm settled as they both took a minute to soothe themselves.

_"I do hope you are doing better."_ Her tone was much calmer now.

"Much, thank you..." Obi-Wan wracked his brain, eager to simply keep the conversation going and not to end on such a strained note. "In fact, I'm planning to supervise the younglings' lightsaber work soon."

_"Master Yoda gave you the honor?"_ A smidge of laughter in her voice.

"Indeed, he did."

_"Luckily, you aren't Anakin Skywalker or else you would've ran."_

Obi-Wan chortled lightly. They both knew that Anakin would've hopped onto the first ship leaving Coruscant if he had been graced with that honor.

"Some time with the kids, it'll be good for me."

They spoke for a long time. The conversation simply kept unraveling as if it were a ball of yarn. Obi-Wan listened intently as Ahsoka got him caught up with recent events. She spoke of her Jedi courses, her trips around Coruscant with Rex, and of many countless other things. And Obi-Wan was... content. The chatting was nostalgic. Even in the depths of his coma, Obi-Wan had heard her coming to catch him up on things. He had heard them all, really, he had simply refused to listen. But now... now Obi-Wan could finally process and appreciate the company, even if Ahsoka was simply talking about a delicious burger that she had eaten at Dex's.

Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan let the chatting envelop him, his mind at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks passed and Obi-Wan spent them with plenty of kata practice and meditation while delicately piecing together the remnants of his shields, which was all paired together with plenty of rest to appease the mind healer and Anakin. He certainly couldn't let himself get rusty, not when they had a war to fight, so Obi-Wan took his time, flowing through defensive form after form and strengthening his grip on the Force slowly.

From the corner of his eye, he would catch glimpses of the phantoms watching him as he did his exercises. Sometimes they would disappear when he would turn to face them. Other times they would stay and simply stare back until Obi-Wan managed to banish them away. The panic that would spark at their appearances slowly turned into an empty feeling that would burrow into his very chest with each visit. Fortunately, these occurrences began to lessen as he began to seal his shields crack by crack. He wasn't completely dependent on his padawan any longer, though there were those few times when Anakin would come rushing to calm him.

Obi-Wan was set on stopping that soon.

"I'd like your permission to allow me to supervise the younglings." He said one day while seated across from the mind healer. This was his sixth session so far, but he felt like he had advanced quite a bit for his plea to be heard.

The mind healer only seemed to smile, not surprised at all. "Vokara had warned me that you are a difficult one to keep indoors."

"All I've done since coming back is sit in my room, I'm afraid I'm going a bit stir crazy."

"Well, you have done a wonderful job with your shields so far... And the sightings?" Her eyes glittered inquisitively.

"They have... lessened considerably. I don't find myself as affected, though they are still..." Obi-Wan paused, searching for the best way to finish the thought, "quite uncomfortable."

"Which is, understandable, of course. But it is a relief that their frequencies are dropping." The mind healer replied with a gentle wave of her hand. "However, the question is, what clan will you be supervising?"

"Master Yoda gave me the honor of instructing the Bear Clan..."

The mind healer was not caught off guard at the reveal, but, in fact, seemed to have been expecting it.

"Would you be comfortable with seeing all of it's members?"

Obi-Wan didn't even have to ask her to clarify which specific youngling could potentially cause a problem. Ashla had popped up into his mind the second he had mentioned the activity, and he had long been prepared for this.

"It would be unfair of me to deny her the right to her kata session for the sake of myself." The mind healer's brow rose at that, the very image of someone ready to lecture for a lack of care for oneself. Obi-Wan rushed to correct that. "Furthermore, I do believe that my mental state is adequate enough for this."

"Your shields are much better, but your reaction to her is uncertain." Her palms clasped together, emphasizing her point.

"For that reason, I plan to have Anakin accompany me. Just to be on the safe side." He assured her, obviously understanding of her hesitation. She was right, there was no way to know for sure how he would handle it. But Obi-Wan couldn't simply stay in his room forever, fearful of the Togrutas that went about their business outside his walls. To live a life in fear would mean that Agruss would've won, and Obi-Wan refused to surrender to that slaver anymore.

"I feel that this might be your way of testing the waters with Ahsoka, am I correct?"

Nothing really escaped this woman, did it?

Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly.

"Indeed, you are. Though that is certainly not the only reason. Venturing out and being close to those unperturbed by the war would do wonders for my psyche. Also, they would learn a thing or two from me."

"They'll be claiming Soresu as their main form once your lesson is over."

"I don't think my fellow Jedi Masters would be too happy about that."

"Hmm... they'll come to live with it. After releasing their annoyance into the Force." The mind healer quipped, before turning her head to peer out of the window into the courtyard of the Temple. Obi-Wan let the pause take over.

A chuckle escaped her.

"Anakin Skywalker, helping with the supervision of younglings? I never thought that such a historic day would ever occur." Smirking, the mind healer bowed her head in assent. "You have my blessing, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan blinked once, then twice, his mind processing before a sense of gratefulness washed over him.

"Thank you." His tone sang of his joy though his face remained relatively calm.

"But be sure to keep an eye on yourself. There is no reason to push yourself and potentially worsen your state."

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan agreed.

"You are free to go, then, Master Kenobi. Check your shields, secure your hold on Skywalker, and enjoy the training."

* * *

The sweet air of the outside invigorated his lungs, the sun's blanket of warmth soothed his skin, and the vastness of the courtyard freed him. It made him want to sprawl out on the stone floor of the courtyard and sunbathe like a tooka, soaking in those rays and letting the wind whoosh past him. Unfortunately, it would not be appropriate for a Jedi Master to be found in such a position by younglings... also he was sure Anakin would never let him live it down.

"I hope you still remember your Shii-Cho training, Anakin." Obi-Wan commented. "Because I will be sure to use you as my demonstrator for the day."

"Oh, forgotten how to hold a lightsaber, have we?" Anakin grinned, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, simply worrying if my padawan still remembers his training." Obi-Wan shot back smoothly.

" _Former_ padawan."

He scoffed.

"All the more for me to worry! You haven't been under my care for years, Force knows what your fighting style is now."

"Heh, tell that to all the battle droids that I wipe the field with—"

Courtyard overflowing with the Force's embrace, the arrival of the younglings was not lost on them. Obi-Wan's heart thumped slightly faster. A hand on landed on his arm.

"Are you sure about this?" Anakin muttered, play tossed out the window and signature fluttering beside Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan let out a steadying breath.

"Yes, I am." And with that, Obi-Wan turned to face the younglings whose class he had interrupted a few years ago while on his search for Jango Fett. They had grown slightly, he noted, as his eyes swept the initiates before him. All had gained an extra inch or two, and carried more experience within their eyes.

Though they remained respectful, Obi-Wan didn't miss the way their gazes landed onto his neck and the scar that rested there. Swallowing thickly, Obi-Wan pushed that discovery away and, thankfully, the younglings didn't ask. With the ongoing war, they had grown used to seeing their masters appear with new battle scars, so they didn't linger on the subject long.

Obi-Wan's gaze landed on Ahsla and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

He was quick to concentrate his shielding, compelling the alarm rising within himself to stay locked behind it's walls. Feeling Anakin's willingness to jump in, he expressed his refusal through their bond.

No, he had to do this himself. He _could_ do this.

Forcing himself to look past the illusions that cast themselves over Ashla, Obi-Wan observed her curious eyes and eagerness to learn. She was no dying slave. She was a student — a Jedi kin. One that had not experienced the cruelties of Kadavo nor knew of them.

She was a Jedi initiate just like the rest of her peers.

Concluding his look over and settling the discomfort that had bubbled within him, Obi-Wan allowed a small smile to slip onto his face.

"Good morning, Bear Clan. I am Master Kenobi and this is Knight Skywalker, and we will have the honor of training you today."

Beside him, Anakin waved at the younglings while internally commenting that there was no need to introduce themselves since the kids were practically beaming with joy at seeing two of the Clone Wars' most well known heroes.

_Yes, but it's the polite thing to do and we cannot allow ourselves to be swept up in this militaristic fame. There will come a day when we will have to introduce ourselves once more._

_Whatever you say, master._

Anakin really did not believe that, but Obi-Wan hoped that the Jedi's militaristic involvement would be laid to rest after the war and that their reputation for peacekeeping would overcome it. It was wishful thinking, but Obi-Wan held onto it nevertheless.

"Right, to your positions. We will be running through Shii-Cho first."

Igniting their training lightsabers, the initiates got into their stances and began their katas. Instinctively, they all fell into a rhythm and each kata was performed almost in sync, a prime example of the clan's strong bond. So versed were they in their katas that Obi-Wan and Anakin practically couldn't find any errors except for one elbow too high and a stance too wide. Luckily for Anakin, it seemed that his Shii-Cho demonstrations were unnecessary. Master Yoda clearly kept the Bear Clan on their toes.

Satisfied with their Shii-Cho katas, Obi-Wan motioned for them to stop. The hum of numerous lightsabers disappeared as their blades receded into their hilts.

"I applaud you all, your hold on Form I is most impressive. I can see great potential in all of you, no matter what form you end up choosing."

The happiness that had emanated off of the younglings multiplied tenfold as they turned to look at one another, positively beaming.

"Now, are there any forms that any of you would like to run through?"

"Could we possibly see some Djem So...?" Mari Amithest piped up, eyes instantly falling upon Anakin. At this, the Jedi Knight seemed to almost glow with pride as he gave Obi-Wan a look that made the Jedi Master want to roll his eyes. Maybe having Anakin accompanying him was a bad idea, his ego would probably burst by the end of the session.

"Right." Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to get into his stance. Powering his blue blade, Anakin adopted his usual pose.

Though Anakin had mastered Djem So, he wasn't the best at instructing large groups, so Obi-Wan naturally filled that role. He began by explaining the basics: it's physical demands, the strength required behind each strike, and how waiting for an opening was not required. Dutifully, as Obi-Wan lectured, Anakin performed each action that the Jedi Master explained. All of the younglings watched in complete awe as the Hero with no Fear slashed and struck into the air before him, pure power behind each swing.

With the conclusion of Anakin's katas, the younglings instantly jumped into attempting the much more aggressive form. Obi-Wan couldn't suppress the small grin that crawled onto his face as Anakin "I will not get near the crèche" Skywalker invested himself in correcting sloppy strikes, weak stances, and too fluid motions.

 _A historic day, indeed._ Obi-Wan mused to himself.

Ahsoka would've loved to see this.

His eyes fell upon Ahsla. Her face scrunched in concentration, she was currently trying to incorporate the revision that Anakin had given to her. If Obi-Wan's eyes did not mistake him, it seemed as if Ashla had a better time than the rest with Djem So. Perhaps that would come to be her mastered form, someday.

They spent the rest of the session practicing Djem So, as one could not simply jump from one form to another while hoping to learn something. By the end of the class period, the younglings were exhausted — their arms strained from the brisk motions.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Obi-Wan halted the session and their lightsabers deactivated.

"I thank you all for having Knight Skywalker and myself. It was a pleasure to teach you today." Obi-Wan bowed, with Anakin quickly following.

Respectfully, the initiates reciprocated the gesture.

"You are all free to go. Make sure to drink plenty of water and may the Force be with you."

And with that, Obi-Wan watched as the younglings went to their next scheduled class, though some couldn't resist an excited "thank you!" before scurrying off.

"Hey, they weren't all too bad." Anakin commented, as he stretched his arms of the katas.

"You'll find that all of the younglings are wonderful. It wouldn't hurt you to spend more time with them, though I fear their awe of you would feed your ego too much." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Jedi don't have egos." Anakin grinned smugly back, feeling that he had won with the Code behind his back.

"Oh, I do fear that that's a myth. Some Jedi most definitely have an ego. I am looking at the prime example of one."

"The apple does not fall far from the tree, master."

Obi-Wan chuckled at that.

"Unless some animal swoops in to carry that apple away."

Rolling his eyes, Anakin decided to lay the debate to rest.

"It's alright, master, I know you're secretly proud of me. No need to say it."

Obi-Wan's playful expression turned serious at that.

"It is no secret, Anakin. I cherish and respect you, though I may not be extremely vocal about it. I wouldn't have any other padawan but you... and Ahsoka, but she's mainly yours." His eyes shone with the full truth of his words.

Anakin's head dipped from the praise, his eyes suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Fondness rolled off of the knight and Obi-Wan found himself flooded with guilt. Had he truly expressed his pride in Anakin so poorly that the knight in front of him had doubted it? That was unforgivable. Making a note in his head, Obi-Wan would make sure to not perpetrate the mistake again.

"Speaking of Ahsoka, do you think you'd be able to see her soon...?"

"I..." Obi-Wan paused, deep in thought. His shields had managed to withstand the terrors at the sight of Ashla; would Ahsoka be any different? "I don't know."

"There's no rush!" Anakin quickly chimed in, waving his hands. "Just wondering, you know?"

"Perhaps I'll have a chat with her and we'll see where that takes us." Obi-Wan muttered, almost as if he were talking to himself. Anakin didn't mind.

"Come on, let's go to the dining hall. I'm sure we deserve a few bites after all of that."

Obi-Wan let himself fall into step beside Anakin. The long halls of the Temple stretched before them as they journeyed through them.

* * *

It was nearing evening now and the lighting that shone through the Temple's tall windows began to lose it's brightness. Standing outside of his room with Anakin at his side, Obi-Wan's hands curled and uncurled beneath his long sleeves. The call had happened and they had agreed; they would try to meet today. Ahsoka had hesitated at first, but he had assured her that he truly believed in his shields' capabilities — plus, he would have Anakin to help out.

So, now, he stood and waited. It felt silly, worrying about seeing his own grandpadawan, yet Obi-Wan knew these were not normal circumstances. He was at a loss, really, about what to do when he'd see her. Should he chat? Invite her for tea?

 _Wait, hold on, Obi-Wan. First make sure you can actually see her._ Obi-Wan grounded his racing thoughts.

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice rang out from behind the corner, but she did not turn it. Even with their agreement, she was wary of the Halls' incident repeating. Obi-Wan took a long breath, held it, and released it.

"Yes, Ahsoka. Please come here." He replied.

Timidly, Ahsoka stepped from behind the corner and their eyes locked. Blue eyes met blue. Not black, but blue. _Ahsoka's_ blue. Despite this revelation, Obi-Wan still felt the discomfort crawl up his being. He could even feel the phantom sting of the IV leaving his hand from the incident a few weeks back. With great effort, he pushed it down, mental barriers locking it out.

Obi-Wan was tired of the phantoms that wouldn't lay to rest. Phantoms that had been inserted forcefully into his mind and ones that he was intent on driving away.

Ahsoka shot Anakin a nervous glare. With a nod from her master, she proceeded closer. Looking at Ahsoka — his greatpadawan — Obi-Wan suddenly understood that his worrying about what he was going to do was for naught. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Stepping forward, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the shocked Togruta. Recovering quickly, Ahsoka returned the hug and allowed herself to be pulled closer into his embrace. Obi-Wan did not speak nor did he lessen his grip. He simply concentrated on the fact that his greatpadawan was alive. Ahsoka was alive and well, and in his arms.

And he could finally see her.

In the silence of the moment, the emotions that rushed through their bond spoke more than words could. Love, worry, guilt, relief, care, and so many more. The tears that rose in the corners of their eyes meant more. A new weight joined as Anakin delicately wrapped his arms around the two of them, the final piece of their lineage.

In that moment, Obi-Wan forgot about the sensitivity of his neck alongside the whip marks that lay hidden beneath his robes and Ahsoka's hands. These were no enemies, nor were they strangers. These were his loved ones.

They stood in that corridor, reunited once again — family back together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!!! I am... so sorry for how long this took to finish, but, hey, it's done! Maybe not the happiest ending in the world, but the Clone Wars must go on *shrug.*
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank you all so much for reading and commenting!! The fact that so many people chose to read my story and stick around is incredible, so I am very grateful for you all! Also, special thanks to all of the commenters out there because your comments literally made my day and encouraged me to write more :)
> 
> Also, if any of you have constructive criticism that you'd like to share or any final words, don't be shy to leave them in the comments! I'm always happy to receive advice so that I can improve. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!

Despite his appreciation for getting a break from the front lines, Obi-Wan felt a chronic itch to return to the fight. Leaving his men and his post for so long was simply uncomfortable. No matter how much he wanted to stay at the Temple and fool himself into thinking that the war did not exist, Obi-Wan knew that that was impossible. He would not feel the comfort of a peaceful galaxy until the Separatists were taken down and Sidious' disguise was unveiled. The show had to go on until the very last blasters were laid to rest.

He trained every day, taking himself through the rigorous, disciplined practices of his padawan days. He sparred with Anakin, Ahsoka, and anybody else who would humor him. When alone, he would simply tame his impatience and focus on the force between each swing. His ability to sink deep into the Force strengthened and he found himself with formidable mental shields once more; a stark contrast to the shattered pieces that had pricked his mind weeks ago.

His mental sessions went better and better, though there were a few ups and downs in his progress. Despite his shields, a few vivid flashbacks had managed to slip past them a few times. This did not surprise him. Obi-Wan was well aware of how recovery worked. He was no stranger to forcing Anakin or Ahsoka to take their time and to help them through the good and the bad. Patience, he'd always say. However, when it was his turn to recover, that patience would go down the drain.

Physically, he was dandy, but mentally... well, it'd probably take years to dispose of the consequences to his mind. Maybe a life time. Force knows he still remembered Qui-Gon's death as if it were yesterday. Obi-Wan knew that the war effort could not wait any longer, no matter the fact that he wasn't fully recuperated.

"I'm clearing you for duty."The mind healer said, though her eyes said otherwise. Obi-Wan knew the recent defeat near the Outer Rim and the Council had forced her hand in the matter. The Republic couldn't spare generals nor Jedi on the battlefield, not with the Separatists so close on their heels. Obi-Wan had known that the day would come soon enough. "Your shields are strong enough to go on missions once more, though I would advise you to stay clear of any Sith for a while."

Acceptance on his mind, Obi-Wan kept it short and concise.

"I'll do my best."

The mind healer only smiled a small smile in return, tinged with defeat and false optimism.

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi." Her tone mirrored his own exhaustion at the disastrous situation currently gripping the Republic. Peacekeepers, not soldiers. She had helped too many Jedi with war trauma—Jedi that shouldn't even be on the field.

"And you as well."

Perhaps his return would quicken the whole war and put it to an end. Obi-Wan knew he'd find out soon enough. The Force teemed with an obscure warning of future sorrow.

* * *

"Master!"

Ahsoka's joyful voice rang out as Obi-Wan entered the large expanse that was the training room of the GAR Barracks. Before him stood Anakin and Ahsoka, their lightsabers withdrawn, while Cody and Rex stood some meters away, blasters in hand. Battle ready postures drained away as they all relaxed at the sight of him. It seemed like Obi-Wan had just walked into a marksmanship practice as well as some deflection fun.

"Again, Anakin?" Obi-Wan murmured, crossing his arms. Cody and Rex sheepishly lowered their blasters while Anakin gave him a small grin.

"Hey, come on now. There's not much to do anyways." Anakin defended, swinging an arm out to the side in emphasis as Ahsoka nodded enthusiastically. "It's a good bonding experience, you know?"

"Generals, commanders, and captains should not be shooting and ricocheting shots at each other to begin with." Obi-Wan countered, looking at each one respectively as he called out their titles. Thoughts of somebody getting hurt flashed into his mind at the comment. Of course he knew that the probability of injury occurring was nearly nonexistent, yet the activity always set him on the edge. He had become much more sensitive of the individuals around him since Kadavo. Obi-Wan would be lying if he denied his attachment to all of them, no matter the Code.

"You worry too much, Obi-Wan." Anakin said as the other three seemed to almost toe at the ground with shame. "Nothing bad's going to happen. It's just a bit of fun, something to distract ourselves while we wait for the next call."

Obi-Wan paused for a bit, his eyes boring straight into Anakin's. The others merely watched quietly. No words were exchanged, though Anakin's playful aura dimmed at bit at the eye contact. So well versed were they in each other's thoughts that Obi-Wan did not even share a comment through the bond, yet Anakin still understood and pulled himself back at bit.

"Right, all right." He brought his hands up in surrender. "We're done for today, guys." He padded away to a nearby bench upon which sat a couple of cups of water and a few small towels. Grabbing one, he sipped at it while wiping a bead of sweat that clung to his forehead.

Ahsoka seemed to deflate at his proclamation, but she dutifully turned off her blades and clipped the hilts to her belt. With an quick spin of his blaster, Rex nonchalantly holstered his weapon, acting very innocent. Ahsoka and Cody exchanged half-hearted unimpressed looks at the "show," the Togruta barely hiding her grin.

"Dex's, anyone? I have a feeling that it won't be long until the seppies strike again, so might as well enjoy some food before deployment." Cody proposed, eyes shifting from one to the other. They must've been doing this for hours, because all of them agreed to it with no hesitation. Obi-Wan couldn't even imagine half of the stuff that he had missed while he had been meditating.

"Will you join us, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as he swung his towel over his shoulder.

"I'll be there." Obi-Wan confirmed as Ahsoka bounded out with Anakin on her heels.

"Sorry, General." Cody's eyes met his own. Obi-Wan shook his head lightly at the apology.

"No need, Cody. I know you all deserve breaks. Just... let's use the stun setting for next time."

"Of course, sir."

With a nod of his head, Obi-Wan released his commander and Cody disappeared beyond the training rooms doors. Turning around, Obi-Wan spotted Rex picking up the discarded cups of water. Sighing, Obi-Wan helped him with the towels.

"I don't even know why Ahsoka brings a towel along. She can't sweat!" Obi-Wan muttered.

"She likes to be a part of the human team." Rex responded, unhelpfully. At this, both of them chuckled.

"Right, of course."

"To Dex's, then?"

"Yes... We should hurry before Anakin decides to anger one of Dex's customers again..."

At this, Rex's slightly widened eyes met Obi-Wan's. The two hurried out, determined to prevent a redo of last week. Despite his desperate dash to possibly save himself from embarrassment, it was at times like these that convinced him that that cursed month was left for good.

* * *

The call that Obi-Wan had been waiting for came, but not quite in the form that he had expected.

The two Jedi swept through the long halls, golden light spilling across the carpeted floor upon which they walked upon. An emergency council meeting had been called, hence the haste in their step. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about it. Alongside the fact that his first Council meeting since Kadavo was a spontaneous one, the small presence of warning from the Force had grew. The gears in his head turned, attempting to think of what was wrong. He hadn't heard about any catastrophic battles, nor about any recent developments that would require the meeting of the Council. A rumbling voice drew him out of his pondering thoughts.

"It's good to see you back on your feet, my friend." Plo Koon said, glancing over at Obi-Wan without missing a step.

"It's certainly good to be back." Obi-Wan replied, giving the other a small nod of content. "Although I am a bit disturbed by this sudden summon."

At this, a hint of hesitation painted Plo Koon's aura. And, perhaps... regret. Obi-Wan's curiosity spiked at this, while the Force's discomfort only increased.

"We have received word of a new development which is... not the best of news." He replied, his tone speaking of his caution. _Not here_ , his aura seemed to say. Getting the hint, Obi-Wan ceased the conversation and the two silently weaved through younglings, padawans, and teachers before they arrived in the Council room. It seemed like they were the last two to enter, the doors sealing shut behind them and cutting them off from the range of prying eyes. Blue holographic figures flickered in a few empty seats, courtesy of the Jedi Masters currently away on missions.

Taking his seat, Obi-Wan observed the masters before him. The blue and white montrals of Shaak Ti caught his eye as he swept the room. Focusing on her face, he realized that she was giving him a small, comforting smile. Though she kept her feelings reigned in, not a single tendril of her emotion peaking out, he could tell that she was glad to see him doing better. So did the others, Yoda had informed him once the meeting started and he was addressed. Once that pleasantry was done, Yoda turned his attention to his fellow Jedi Masters.

"In great danger, the security of the Republic is. Received word, we have, of a danger to Chancellor Palpatine." 

The tension in the room thickened. The mission details were revealed and council members sat quietly. Despite their silence, Obi-Wan could feel that he was missing something. Something very important. 

The mission was handed over to him. That's what it was. Obi-Wan would fake his death, disguise himself as the criminal known as Rako Hardeen, and prevent the kidnapping plot on Palpatine. The horror that would spread throughout the Republic and his lineage at the discovery of his death was left unsaid. It was a mission and he was a Jedi, there was nothing to discuss. 

A terrible sensation sparked inside of him at the thought. He had just regained his life and family back, he did not want to lose them again. Once again he would be ridding himself of his identity, though this time it would be semi-voluntary. The splash of consent in the decision did not make it any better. Now he understood the odd feeling that had swam around Plo Koon during their brisk conversation. With a heavy heart but stoic face, Obi-Wan agreed to the mission.

The Republic needed him. They could not afford to let anything happen to the Chancellor. To lose him would be to succumb into the Sith's outstretched claws. If the Separatists won, there would be no Republic, no Jedi, and no chance of him ever fulfilling the pact that he had made with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex.

Dismissed, Obi-Wan drifted out of the council meeting as his fellow Jedi Masters passed him and went their separate ways, his mind set on his task. He knew he was strong enough to do it. He had survived Kadavo, he could take this as well. 

He just hoped that they would forgive him.


End file.
